Jill's Choices old version
by Sir Hellsing
Summary: ONE CHAPTER ADDED! Jill has had to make many tough decisions throughout her life, but none of which had prepared her to decide between the two men she loved most!
1. Reunion One

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to CAPCOM.

**Jill's Choices**

**~REUNION ONE~**

Jill was sitting at the edge of her bed, wondering what in the world Chris was up to, and at the same time she was wondering what Carlos was doing as well. She was living in an apartment in San Diego, California with Rebecca Chambers, one of her closest friends. She did know that Chris was with his sister, Claire Redfield, on an escapade in Japan with Barry for some unknown reason, they wouldn't tell her. And Carlos was in New York with Leon. Leon and Carlos had both managed to squeeze into the N.Y.S.T.A.R.S., a regrouping of S.T.A.R.S. members that weren't bought off by Umbrella. 

Although she was happy that they were off living their own lives, she wasn't all that happy that they were gone. Rebecca was out a lot with Billy, although they had asked her to join them, Jill just couldn't find it in her to join them on a day out. She couldn't even find it in herself to go out shopping. 

She wasn't really happy after all. In fact, she was miserable with herself. She got up from her bedside and walked over to her closet where she kept her clothes (of course!). She searched the rack of clothes and found her old S.T.A.R.S. uniform, washed of blood and zombie gore of course. She never really knew why she had kept that thing, maybe because it still made her feel like the high authority. She had also found the tube top and mini skirt she wore on the last days of Raccoon when she first met Carlos. Why she kept it, she doesn't know. Then there was her spy suit (sort of) that she wore on the day of the Cortex and Paris espionages. 

All of those missions held such strong memories of when they were all together, as a group…a family. But now that family was broken. They had all gone their separate ways and living their lives the way they wanted it. Umbrella was dead. Trent got his wish but died anyway. 

Jill took her tube top and mini skirt and changed into them, trying to make herself a bit happy by going out for once. She decided that she would be going to the mall, to go shopping for something—or someone.

Once she was dressed, she left a note for Rebecca telling her that she'll be at the mall and won't be home for a while just so that she wouldn't worry too much, and she might even be happy to have the apartment to herself for once—alone with Billy.

Jill gave a weak smile at the thought of little Becca alone with her first love. It was cute. Then she left the apartment, locking it before she left the complex.

As she left her complex she noticed how full of life the world was today. The destruction of Umbrella probably stilled lingered in their minds, since Umbrella was the number one pharmaceutical company—_was_. 

She took her car, not special, just an ordinary hatchback, and drove down to the nearest mall. As soon as she reached it, and found her parking space, she was asked to be seen by the head security guard for some strange reason.

"For what reason would this be, officer?" she asked him, as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"I have sworn to him to keep it confidential until you have reached his office, ma'am. Now please be silent until we have gotten to the man's office." The officer said. Jill didn't do anything about it. She didn't know what she did wrong to be summoned like this.

_'In anyway, the guy had better be cute…but then again, not all security guards are cute…'_

She was taken up many flights of stairs until she had finally reached the guy's office. The security guard opened the door for her and let her in as he stood back.

Jill entered the office, the chair of the head was turned around, there was a woman standing with him, her back to Jill, most likely his secretary. Jill examined the room for anything else, there was another door to her left, shelves of books, racks of guns and ammo, belts of maces, seats, and another desk with a flower pot on it with a stack of papers and a typewriter sitting at the edge of the desk, but then she saw something that caught her eye—a S.T.A.R.S. jacket hanging on a hook to the left of her.

_'S.T.A.R.S.? This guy must've been on the CA-S.T.A.R.S. here; what could he want with me?'_

"Jill Valentine?" said the man behind the chair, and for some reason his voice seemed familiar to her, it was an oh-so familiar voice that she hasn't heard in a very long time. It was a very sweet and sincere voice, _his_ voice.

"Is—is it _really you?" Jill said, walking closer to the man's desk. And then the woman who was standing next to him turned around and in sync with the man who had turned his chair around._

"AH! It _is you! Oh my god—you—you're _here_!" Jill exclaimed in ecstasy as she saw that handsome face of his and his perfect eyes staring up at her. Jill then looked over to the woman and didn't say anything but hugged her with a big affectionate squeeze. _

"I missed you both so much! Oh jeez! I missed you both!" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: **A LONG DAY'S WISH**


	2. A Long Time's Wish

**~A LONG TIME'S WISH~**

"Is—is it _really _you?" Jill said, walking closer to the man's desk. And then the woman who was standing next to him turned around and in sync with the man who had turned his chair around.

"AH! It _is you! Oh my god—you—you're _here_!" Jill exclaimed in ecstasy as she saw that handsome face of his and his perfect eyes staring up at her. Jill then looked over to the woman and didn't say anything but hugged her with a big affectionate squeeze. _

"I missed you both so much! Oh jeez! I missed you both!" Jill exclaimed even more loudly. "Carlos…Elaine…What are you guys doing down here; and why do you have that CA-S.T.A.R.S. jacket?" Jill asked them.

Carlos got up from his seat and said, "I'm here on a visit, Elaine here is the part of the California S.T.A.R.S., probably the only band of S.T.A.R.S. that wasn't bought off by Umbrella. She's the real head of security here; there are other S.T.A.R.S. here, but they're at the police department."

Jill looked over to Elaine. They had met in the whole Paris, France espionage in the main facility. She had originally been working for Umbrella but decided that it wasn't right. Her name wasn't Elaine at the time, but Stephani Danelle. So they deleted her entire life and gave her a new one, under the name of Elaine Parker.

"How did you get into the whole S.T.A.R.S. deal, Elaine?" Jill asked her. _'And what is she doing here with Carlos?'_ Jill said in her mind with much jealousy. 

Elaine answered her quickly, "Well, with the life of Elaine Parker I managed to _update my history a bit. Saying that I've had field training in the military—which is true except it was under Umbrella—and well they let me in because of my many years of experience."_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Elaine's walkie-talkie went off and then in a burst of static came a man's voice. "Parker! There's been a thief in Department 12303—the Sears store. Shoplifter has stolen nearly a thousand dollars worth of merchandise! Bring in backup!" Elaine took her walkie-talkie from its holster and responded to the call with a simple "Roger," and left for the mall._

As soon as she was gone Jill walked over to Carlos and asked him, very sincerely: "Carlos, please answer me truly…as a friend, a _good_ friend: Are you—" she paused for a while, noticing that Carlos was staring at her now. "Are you and Elaine an item?"

"Jill,"

"I—I mean, are you guys seeing each other? Because if you are, then I think I should be going. I don't want to ruin anything for you for having my presence near you. I mean, I'm okay with the fact that if you and her are together, I could live with that. It's not like I really care who you are with—I'm happy for you, I really am—so then," 

Carlos walked up to Jill and pulled her face towards his. Kissing her passionately, tongue to tongue. Jill's body was letting loose of any tension that was building up in her. She was happy that Carlos did this, because if she had gone any further with her little speech she would have began to cry, and that was the _last thing she would want to do is cry in front of a man and feed is ego._

_'Which I probably did anyway in babbling on and on…'_

Jill was finally free of any tension and began to kiss back, and as passionately as she ever could do.

_'Jeez, this has never happened to me in such a long time!' she thought, still kissing Carlos madly. Then they finally let go and stared longingly at each other like this would have never happened before._

"Jill," Carlos said, about to explain his actions.

"Carlos, I—Carlos," 

But the truth was that they were both lost of words to say to each other. Jill still felt the sensation of the man on her; she was relieved that he did it first because she would have like a jackass if she didn't know that he felt the same way about her.

The two of them stared at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes—Carlos's dark brown eyes to Jill's sapphire blue eyes. Jill's eyes were locked onto his. 

_'God, he's hot,' Jill thought, her body suddenly getting hot. She wanted to stroke his hair badly, put her hands on his body, but she had to resist. _'He might've kissed me, but still, I don't know…'__

"Ahem, uh, Carlos, I—I think I should be going. Y'know, got lot's of shopping to do today…yeah…shopping." Jill said, moving back a little away from Carlos. She felt—well, she didn't really know how she felt at the moment, maybe just _embarrassed_ and sort of _ashamed_.

Jill turned around and saw that someone was coming in. Elaine. 

"Hi there, Elaine. Gotta go, Elaine. Bye. Got lot's of shopping to do! See ya!" Jill said in a rush as she rushed towards the door and exited the office. Jill ran past the security guard, hearing him yell after her, "Don't worry, Miss, I won't tell Miss Elaine!"

"Bastard!" Jill breathed under her breath, still running down the flights of steps. Jill finally made it to the ground floor and instead of running into the mall; she ran back to her car and drove it home. 

"What did I do?" Jill asked herself, a sudden rush of anger washed over her body. She was having mixed feelings at the moment, between men.

"It's what I've been waiting for, but for some reason, my long time's wish wasn't all that…great." She told herself, making a right onto Sherbet Ave.

"Carlos is so sweet, but for some reason…well, Jesus, what the hell am I saying? I love him!" she said, staring out into space. Then her mind trailed off and Carlos wasn't on her mind anymore, but someone else was. That someone had been there for her ever since she had joined the S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon; that someone had cared for her ever since and probably always will like she will always care for him, _always. _

"Oh, Chris," she whispered under her breath. "Chris, when are you going to come back?" she asked herself. 

When she had finally made it home, she noticed that Billy and Rebecca were back because their car had been parked in the street. Jill walked into the building and up the stairs to her apartment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, and when she was about to shove the key into its proper place the door swung open.

"Hey, Jill," Rebecca said, opening the door more widely, showing the medium-sized living room. "Billy and I were just getting lunch ready. We're having hot wings today."

"Gee, what a lunch, appetizers." Jill said sarcastically, walking into her apartment. She still felt a bit strange kissing Carlos, had it been because it was her first time in such a long time? Or could it have been because the feelings she has for Carlos really aren't there? She really didn't want to think about it anymore, she just wanted to go to sleep; her shopping day was blown to bits, even her mall days. She wouldn't dare go back to mall, especially because of that security guard that now knows what she did with Carlos in the office.

_'Oh get over it already, it was just a kiss,' she was arguing with her self-conscience, and for some reason, her self-conscience would always win the battle. _'A kiss is a kiss. Plus, _you _kissed him back so don't go torturing yourself! That only means that you have feelings for him and he you! That's a good thing.__

_'But then there's Chris. Handsome, cute, cuddly, finely chiseled Chris, my Chris. How could I do such a thing to him?'_

"Jill? Are you okay? You look a bit ill; do you need me to take a look?" Rebecca said worryingly. 

Jill responded feebly, "No, no that's okay, Becca. I think I'll just go and sleep now."

"_Sleep?! You can't go to sleep when we have such special guests in the house! Come on! They're only in the California for the week!" Rebecca said, pulling Jill by the arm and dragging her into the apartment itself._

"What are you talking about," Jill said, reluctantly entering the apartment. "What guests? Who's here?" Jill asked, just now noticing that there was someone in the house, but she couldn't see because they were sitting in the couch in front of the TV. 

"You mean you don't remember us?" said a man's voice. He said it in a sort of boyish way, which she had recognized right away. 

_'Oh dear God, it's really him! He's here! He's here! Chris!'_

"CHRIS?!" Jill said with both joy and confusion. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: **WONDERMENT AND FULFILLMENT**


	3. Wonderment and Fulfillment

**~WONDERMENT AND FULFILLMENT~**

Chris stood up from the couch he was sitting, and so did his sister, Claire Redfield as well as Barry Burton. Jill hadn't seen them for months now, it just made her day to see them again…and yet the happening of the event just a few minutes ago still dawned over her.

"Jill, how long has been since we haven't seen each other already?" Chris asked her, from away from behind the couch and over to hold Jill's hands. 

Chris's hands were warm and big and strong, and so was the rest of his body, those finely chiseled muscles covering his body. Chris grew somewhat, either that or she shrank during the past few months. He still had the same boyish face like he always did; it was cute and satisfying to know that they would always remain friends.

_'Or a bit more than that,' Jill thought wishfully. She then answered him, "Oh, I think about five to six months by now. Gee, how was Japan? What'd you guys do there anyway?" Jill asked them all. _

Claire, Chris's sister walked in front of him and said quite bluntly but all the more cheery, like she was playing around: "We couldn't really do anything here because Lovesick-Boy was missing _you_ too much."

Jill looked over to Chris and saw him blush a bit before smacking his sister on the head, and then she found that she herself too was blushing.

"It was true Jill. Lover boy there was pretty much bleak the whole stay, so all we did was pretty stay in our hotel rooms, eat, maybe go out to the mall for Claire here and we sometimes played this dancing game, uh, I don't remember the name of it though…" Barry said, scratching his beard.

"Dance Dance Revolution Barry and you suck at it." Claire said, with a smirk on her face. 

"Chris, were you really _that homesick?" Jill asked him._

_'Homesick, she calls it.' Chris thought. He then answered her. "Uh, I don't know what these guys are talking about. All those two did was playing that dancing game together most of our stay."_

"Oh, well, I have to go get something real quick, can you hold on a sec?" Jill asked him, slowly leaving his sight as she ran towards her room.

"Y'know, Chris, you should really tell her how you really feel before you lose her." Claire said putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.

Jill was in her room when she had decided that she had wanted to see Carlos again, but she didn't know why. She just had this built up urge to rush to her car and down to the mall to see his finely chiseled body again…to have his lips on hers…and eventually become one with Carlos.

_'Fore shame!' her conscience was getting to her again. __'Are you seriously thinking about ditching CHRIS _just to be with Carlos? Who have you known longer?'__

"Chris," she told herself in a soft whisper. 

_'Then you should stay here with Chris! You can't just leave him! You know he came here to see YOU_!'__

"Why should he? He doesn't want me as his mate," 

_'You've got to be kidding yourself! You know that he knows that he wants you! You are just one dense girl, you really are.'_

Jill exited the room.

"Hey Jill," Chris said, looking after Jill who was speeding across the room.

"Hey Chris, listen, you guys, I um haffta go down to the mall 'cause I forgot something, so I'll see you in a bit, alright?" Jill said, opening the door then exiting and slamming it shut.

She rushed down the stairs, and then pulled out her car keys and jammed them into the slot of the keyhole and quickly opening her door and flew into the car. She reversed and turned and sped away down the street to where Carlos would still be…hopefully.

As she was driving down the street she was wondering about Chris, how she had just ditched him and the others for Carlos…she couldn't make up her mind for wanting either Chris or Carlos. Even though her mind was set on Carlos for the time being she still felt unplaced about where her true feelings lie. 

When she finally made it to the mall she saw Carlos leaving with Elaine. They were both heading to a car, a deep blue Honda Civic. Elaine got into the driver's side, but Carlos just stood there, as if _waiting_ for Jill to come back to him. Jill stared helplessly at him for a second until he had entered the car, and that's when she took a step.

"Carlos, wait!" she cried out, hoping that he would hear her cry for him. He did. Carlos immediately got out of the door, and when he saw Jill he gave her a wide grin and opened up his arms for her. Jill took the chance and ran towards him with nothing to worry her, not even Chris.

She ran into his arms as he began to hug her with the most of affection that he had for her. 

"Oh, Jill, why'd you leave like that?" Carlos asked her in that sexy Latino accent of his, every syllable rolling off his tongue, it always made her tingle on the inside. She looked up at him, even though his eyes were just a few inches higher than hers, and said truthfully, "Because I was shocked that you did that, Carlos."

Carlos looked back at Elaine and said to her, "Go ahead, I'll be there in due time," Elaine nodded back at him and reversed and immediately took off.

"Jill," Carlos said in that soft and sexy voice of his.

"Yes, Carlos," Jill said, still holding on to his tight and hard body. Jill hadn't taken her eyes off of him yet, they were practically glued onto his. Carlos then guided her back towards her car and opened the passenger-side door for her and let her in while he went over to the driver's side and got in and drove away.

"Are we going back to your place?" Jill asked him, giving him a bit of a _kinky_ smirk. He looked at her guiltily and then gave her a wide cheeky grin—it was going to be a day of _wonderment_ then _fulfillment! _

Carlos had finally made it back to the apartment he was renting out. He drove the car into the driveway and parallel parked it and then got out. "C'mon, Jill, my apartments is on the second floor," Carlos said, leading the sexy Jill towards his apartment.

Jill followed without hesitation, she'd been waiting for this day, and so has he. He was waiting for the perfect time with Jill, alone in one room together, in one bed _together as _one_, lost and blind in love and passion for each other. The thought of him and Jill together roughly got him excited. He was like a little boy in a candy shop waiting to receive his sweet, sweet treat from the one woman he longed for. _

They had both reached it to his apartment, room B5 on the second level; pausing for a while, Carlos could still vividly see the rotting flesh walking down the dark corridors on those eerie nights of every Umbrella espionage he's been on. But now wasn't the time to think of that, it was a time to share his passion with another—but then Carlos remembered something. He remembered his little _secret_ that was to be kept with him and away from Jill until the time was needed to tell her.

_'Well, why not now before you actually do something with her?' he thought to himself. _'Tell her what you did during those long and cold days when she wasn't near! It'd only show that you have more respect for her!'_ his self-conscience was absolutely right. He respected Jill, yes, but he wanted _her_ full respect for him as well._

"Jill, I—I have to tell you something first," Carlos said softly, in a not-so-happy tone of voice. 

"What is it Carlos?" Jill asked him puzzlingly, staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Well Jill, I, um, I,"

"Oh please don't tell me you're _gay. Are you Carlos? Are you…__gay?" Jill asked him._

"What?! NO! Of course not, I'm _not gay! It's just that well, that…"_

_'Wait, Carlos, if you tell her now__, then she'll leave! So bad plan to tell her now__. Why not later__? It works…right? Once you get her she'll never want to leave, and even when you tell her, she still won't leave because now she has you…'_

"Uh…nevermind, Jill, just c'mon, I want to show you something." Carlos opened the door and let her in to his messy living room. 

"Wow, you've been keeping up, haven't you?" Jill asked him, looking around at the grungy place that was his home. 

"Oh, don't mind the living room, it's always a mess, my other rooms are cleaner." Carlos said, walking down the hall. "C'mon, I need to show you something,"

Jill walked over a heap of potato chip bags and piles and piles of magazines and whatnot. "Coming," Jill said, and then whispered to herself, "If I could find my way out of this dump," he hormones weren't raging as much anymore, trashy places just turned her off a bit, but then at the site of Carlos taking off his uniform and just in his boxers was enough of a stimulant for them to react upon the edges of his body again.

Jill rushed over the piles of trash and down the hall and into his bedroom and found a _shrine. Carlos's body was no longer the matter of fact of her distractions from anything else, but the shrine she saw before her was really __sweet and __freaky at the same time. It was a shrine of her. Pictures of her hung on the once side of the wall, pictures that she had sent to him while he was still in New York. There were postcards, season's greetings, birthday cards, he has it all._

"Carlos," Jill said, sounding touched at the sight of a wall totally dedicated to her. "I—this is just—I don't think I could do anything in a room with _me looking at _myself_. I just—I just can't." Jill said, still staring at the one wall dedicated to her._

"What? Oh no, this room is just a thing I've been workin' on because—well, I missed you, Jill. It's hard to live without the one person you care for, y'know."

"Oh Carlos," Jill said, walking over to the half-naked man and wrapped her arms around his fine body. "Carlos,"

"Jill,"

Carlos walked Jill into the other room, the guest room where it was free of _Jill_ fandom. He dropped her onto the comfy plush bed and then almost falling on top of her after tripping over a tight wire.

They stayed there, suspended in a mist of passion for one another, staring caringly into the other's eyes. Jill was still the only one fully clothed, and Carlos still in his boxers. "Do you want me to…"Carlos paused, looking at her tube top. Remembering the first moment that they met, and she was wearing the exact same outfit too. Funny that they would be doing this after the many terrors of Umbrella that was brought upon them.

"Oh…no, its okay, I could do it," Jill said, escaping from Carlos and sat up on the edge of the bed. Carlos saw Jill reach for the cuffing of her top and started to pull upward from it, taking it off slowly—he did not know if she did this on purpose to arouse him or just because the top was a bit too tight. 

Carlos saw the bit of skin that was that of her breasts. He had never seen this side or this _sight of Jill before, but only in his dreams. He was starting to feel himself hardening; it would be a most memorable time for him and her…mostly and hopefully for her. He wouldn't want her thinking that he was _bad_ because this would be his first time in…a _month_!*_

Carlos was now staring at Jill's fully exposed breast. Looking in wonderment, at her round breasts, and it was just the beginning of his dream. As she had her shirt fully stripped off of her, she stared back at him, and then looking down and looked back up.

This entire moment made Jill feel hot and itchy for a minute. She'd never felt this way around a guy before. _'Well maybe because all the guy's you've been with have been fully clothed and nothing was sticking out of his boxers.' Jill thought to herself, and then found herself flushing red in embarrassment._

"Well then, um, I guess we could begin," Jill said, looking away from his boxers. Then she saw Carlos standing up, and then dropping his boxers down to the floor. Jill was quickly becoming aroused by the site of this…his manly, muscular body fully exposed to her, and she was free to do whatever she pleased with him.

Jill then slowly placed herself onto the bed, lying there and waiting for him, but first she took off her mini-skirt and underwear before he could do anything to her. Oh, this would truly be a time for her to remember.

"Carlos,"—"Jill," they both said, but certainly not for the time during the duration of _sharing a body. It was fulfillment._

Next Chapter: **GUILT & SHAME & SORRIES**


	4. Guilt and Shame and Sorries and Regrets

**~GUILT and SHAME and SORRIES and REGRETS~**

After that time of passion and pleasure, Jill found herself looking into the mirror, thinking of she had just done with Carlos. She was standing in front of the mirror, still in Carlos's apartment. _'Did I really do that?' she asked herself. She out the door and saw Carlos lying down on the bed, asleep already from their night of passion. _

_'Guys never have the vitality to keep it up.' She said to herself, trying to cheer up, as much as she tried she couldn't find it in her to cheer up. She looked away from Carlos, his naked body lying there plainly on the bed, his back was facing hers. Jill looked back into the mirror and saw someone else, she saw a stranger, a stranger who had just slept with the man who survived with her throughout the entire Raccoon destruction. _

She was confusing herself. She was getting lost in confusion. She was literally torturing herself with madness. 

_'Stop it!' she told herself. _'Stop it! You shouldn't be doing this to yourself! You slept with him…that may be worse than just kissing him but still, it was your choice!'__

_'But Chris…'_

_'Chris? You don't know a Chris anymore. You lost yourself to Carlos and there's no turning back the clock!'_

_'Chris…Chris is mine as well,'_

_'Not ANYMORE! Stop doing this to yourself! You're driving me crazy!'_

_'…I already am…I'm talking to myself…'_

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself. Looking once again into the face of reality, she was disgusted with herself. How could she have done this? What was running through her mind when she did?

_'Pleasure,' she thought. _'Passion, love…hate, disgust, pity…'__

She ran these thoughts through her mind over and over, just making herself hurt more. She turned back to face Carlos and said, under her breath so that he wouldn't hear, "I used you so I could push away my _fucked_ up life. I used you so I could runaway from reality and enter a world of paradise. But reality caught up and bit me in the ass again. I'm sorry Carlos…" she then closed the door and locked it. 

Jill was just in her underwear so she simply took them off and got into the shower. She was hoping to wash away the dirt that she felt was cluttered all over her body as well as inside. She was just a dirty person using men as keys to paradise. 

She turned on the shower and started scrubbing away at her body, rinsing it thoroughly with the sponge and soap. Then the sudden thought came to mind, a shocking and horrible one.

_'He wasn't wearing…what if I'm…how am I gonna tell everyone if I am__?' she just wouldn't stop it. More and more horrid thoughts popped into her mind, scaring her to the furthest extent of fear. She couldn't bare it any longer; it was eating away at her already crippled heart. _

After finishing with her shower she dried herself and got out and opened the curtain to a great surprise. 

"Carlos!" she exclaimed, quickly covering herself up with the towel again. "What are you doing in here?! I thought I locked the door!"

"You did its one of those locks where you don't need a key to unlock it. Anyway, I need to use the toilet. Plus, why are you so jumpy? It's not like I haven't already seen you naked, Jilly," Carlos said with a little smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that," Jill snapped back. 

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" 

"No, it's just that..." Jill froze for a while and then quickly lied. "Because my dad used to call me that. It hurts to hear someone else call me that especially…especially…" Jill choked; it was something her father had taught her in her youthful days as a thief. "…Especially when he's dead!"

"Jill," Carlos said, walking up to her, just in his boxers. "Jill I'm sorry," and then he hugged her, his body still as warm as it was not too long ago.

She paused in Time's hand as his arms wrapped around him. She then suddenly felt the urge to punch the guy in the gut, but she didn't, instead she…

"Get off of me!" Jill exclaimed, having that dirty sensation again. "I—I'm sorry Carlos," she quickly made a grab for her underwear and ran into the room, closing the door behind her. She immediately slipped on her underwear, and made a grab for her clothes that were splayed across the floor. 

Right when she got her skirt on Carlos came out of the bathroom and saw that she was now fully clothed and said, in surprise, "Jill? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Carlos, I—I can't—I'm sorry," and then with those final words she rushed out of the room, over the heaps of trash and out the door. 

It was just turning dark; it should be about five o'clock by now, or at least five-thirty. She went to her car and was about to open the door but it was locked! She ran her hand through her pocket and found that her keys weren't in there.

_'Dammit! It must still be with Carlos! He had it last,' she had no other choice if she wanted to go home…and face Chris._

She walked back towards the Carlos's apartment building and walked back up to the second floor and reentered his apartment. She walked over the heaps of trash again and walked down the hall where she found him sitting at the edge of his bed in front of the Jill shrine. The thing still freaked her out a bit.

"Carlos," she whispered, but it wasn't loud enough to catch his attention. "Carlos," she rasped. She walked further down the hall, stealthily walking up against the wall like she used to do in her youth and as a S.T.A.R.S. member. She walked into his room, still as silent as a mouse. She walked around the bed and in front of him. He didn't notice her immediately because it was semi-dark.

She caught a glimpse of what he was looking at…

Once Carlos noticed that she was there he immediately flipped the frame over and looked up at her. "Yes, Jill? I thought you left? Or did you wanna come back for more?" he said innocently. 

Jill glared at him, her blood boiling up with rage. She was like a tea pot boiling to its maximum point with anger surging through the opening. She raised her hand and…

_SMACK! _

"You…bastard!" she said angrily, ready for a second slap. "You narcissistic, egotistic, bastard!"

"Jill, please," Carlos begged, but she wouldn't let him finish.

"When I leave you just bring in that picture and hope to get off it?! You don't do that to a girl you care about, especially if you had _sex_ with her minutes before! You know what Carlos; I _regret_ having spent that time with you! You, you," this time she wasn't acting. She burst into tears and fell into his lap, weeping.

"Carlos, how could you?" She said, pouring out her tears, drenching his boxers. 

"Jill…Jill," he said more softly. "I have to tell you something,"

Jill looked up at him again, her eyes red and puffy and teary, her lips trembling with the rest of her body. She was ready to explode into tears again. 

"Jill, before—just before today, about a week ago—Elaine and I…"

"Stop it." She said more strongly. "Don't tell me anymore, I—I can't hold it all together. Just give me keys and I'll go and leave you with your fantasies of Elaine!" Jill got up and looked down at him, her sadness gone and replaced with sheer anger. "Just give me my _fucking keys, Carlos!" she said more demanding._

Carlos reached over to his nightstand and got her keys, but before giving it to her he said, "Jill, listen, I—"

"Just give me my _fucking keys, Carlos! I don't want to be here any longer!" Jill demanded, sticking out her hand. Carlos placed the keys in her hands; Jill grasped them tightly, as well as Carlos' hands in hers. "I thought you weren't like all guys, Carlos, but you are! You're just another dog! You lousy mutt!" and then she took her hand and let go of his hand and dashed out of the room._

She unlocked her car and immediately got in and started the car. 

"Jill, wait!" she heard Carlos cry form his window. She looked out her car window through the passenger side. 

She did nothing but stared at him, but then after a long and cold stare she said, "Stay away from me Carlos! I don't want to see you again!" and then she drove off into the night, back to where another person she had to confront was waiting for her. 

Carlos felt stupid. He didn't feel like a man anymore, but a little boy lost in a world of love. Carlos was afraid now. He still knew that Chris was out there somewhere, waiting for Jill to return to him. He didn't want that. He wanted her to be his forever, as partners, best of friends, and soon-to-be husband and wife. 

"But I had to mess up, didn't I?" he said to himself. "I probably lost her forever now,"

Jill finally made it back to her apartment building, soon finding the courage to walk up to her apartment building. The lights in the living room were on. She opened the door, finding everyone sitting in front of the TV set watching a movie of some sort.

It had seemed that no one had noticed that she had opened the door so she stuck in quietly. And then…

"Hey Jill! You're finally back, what took you so long?" Rebecca turned her head and saw Jill walking toward the hall. Jill stopped and quickly said, "I did some window shopping too. Well, I'm tired, I gotta get some sleep." And she walked down the hall and into her room where she fell onto her soft _virgin bed._

She soon found herself sleeping soundly, hugging on to her pillow as she did so. Dreaming of a happy life with the one, _right_ man she would love and cherish forever until death may they part, the one man who would love her unconditionally no matter what the circumstances. She was still hurt from Carlos, but she still cared for him…she also still had feelings for Chris, the youthful marksman. 

But she could only have her perfect man whilst she dreams, the one and only place where her heart cannot be broken, not even a crack or chip. It was her true paradise, her dreams, her sanctuary, her everything.

But then even her dream would be invaded by Shame and Guilt. Both attacking her once and only peaceful paradise of a dream and haunting her of her actions. Torturing her from within and soon breaking out, unleashing its full strength upon the ones she truly loves and cares for. She felt that the longer she kept it in the stronger it would get, it was all too true. 

She didn't know how she would relieve herself of such a burden. She wanted it to go away bad but not in the form it wanted to come out. She was being raped of her sanctuary. It was no longer a safe and peaceful place again like it used to be; but now a horrible and haunting place to even step into. It was becoming reality, and reality always seemed to get a good grip on her, but she always managed to slip through its grasp and into the hands of happiness again…but just for a moment and no more.

Tomorrow is another day to try and slip past reality, but can she manage to skip it again like she's always been trying to do? Will it let her go? Well whatever it would do to her, she wasn't looking forward her comeuppance. 

Next Chapter: **VALENTINE'S DAY** **WITH REDFIELD**


	5. Valentine's Day With Redfield

**~VALENTINE'S DAY WITH REDFIELD~**__

_Jill. Jill, wake up._

She heard someone call. Jill squint her eyes to see who it was; first she looked over to her clock and saw that it was two in the morning. "Who's there?" she asked tiredly, looking on into the darkness.

"Jill," the voice said again. "It's me, Chris,"

_'Chris? What is he doing here?' she thought. __'It still must be a dream.'_

"Chris? What are you doing here?" she asked him, still tired.

"You were screaming, Jill, so I came in to check on you." Chris said with that intent look on his face.

"How sweet," she said, thinking that she was thinking it.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her even more. 

"You heard me?" Jill said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. And then she thought about what she might've been screaming. _'Carlos…'_

"Uh, did you hear what I said?" she asked him, suddenly sitting up. 

"No, you were just screaming, you didn't say anything. It must've been a nightmare," he said, walking over to her bed and sitting down next to her.

"Must've," she replied. 

"So Jill, where'd you go yesterday? You said you were just gonna go get something at the mall but you never came back. So what were you doing throughout that time, really?"

She knew that he would ask her this some time during his stay. She looked away from him; she didn't want to answer him.

"Jill," Chris said again, getting closer to her. "Jill," he said again, putting his hand on her shoulder and moving up through her hair.

"Chris," she said, turning her head towards him, looking into his eyes as they shown through the darkness of the night. 

"Jill, please tell me the truth,"

"Chris, I—I well," she was thinking hard again, trying to think up a lie even though she didn't want to lie to Chris. "I was taken in to the security guard's office because they suspected me of shoplifting. And well I left my wallet there, so I went back and it seemed that he wanted me for further questioning, that's all,"

"So you weren't window shopping. Why are you so ashamed of just being caught of shoplifting?" Chris said, believing her of her lie.

_'He believed me.'_

"Yeah, well because of being a S.T.A.R.S. I just couldn't be blamed for such a pity crime."

"Jill, it's alright, we're your friends, you could always tell us everything, especially me, Jilly," Chris said, stroking her hair with his soft hands. Now, for some reason she didn't mind him calling her Jilly because they were such close friends. She wanted times to be like the old, when she didn't really have to worry about two guys.

She wanted the times after Umbrella but with just one guy, but that one guy she didn't know who it should be. 

_'Just stop it, you have to choose sometime. You can't play them like this.'_

"Jill, is something bothering you?" Chris asked her. 

"Chris," she said, still looking at him. "Chris, will you sleep in here tonight? I mean, just to keep me company."

"Sure, Jilly, I mean, Jill, anytime," he responded with a smile, laying her back down on her bed and tucking her in then after he walked over to the chair in one corner and pulled a blanket over himself.

She looked back at him; she wondered why he did decide to stay with her in her room. He was really sweet, he was a best friend to her, but she still had such strong feelings for him and she knew that he must feel the same way. "Chris," she whispered under her breath. "You're my friend and I can't hurt you anymore, nor can I hurt myself with such deceit. Please forgive me when I tell you the truth of yesterday." Jill got up and walked over to the already sleeping Chris and kissed him on the cheek, and then resting on the floor next to him, and suddenly she fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh!" Rebecca exclaimed when she entered the room. 

Jill suddenly awoke but before she could explain anything Claire and Barry had entered the room as well just to see what was going on.

"Jill! Did you and Chris—" Rebecca said, with a slight smile on her face.

And then Chris woke up to the excitement of the room. And as he did so Billy walked up behind Rebecca in his boxers. "Hey, so you guys finally hit it off, eh?" 

"NO! No, no, nothing like that happened at all," Jill said, looking over to Chris as he looked back down at her.

"Oh c'mon you guys, it's alright, you don't have to lie to us. We know what you were doing last night. We heard you scream Jill, you were pretty loud too." Billy said with a wide grin across his face.

"No, she was just having a nightmare that's all," Chris said, looking back over to the others. "I just came in here to check on her and well she had asked me if I would stay and I did."

"So what'd she do to you? Blow you?" Billy asked them. 

Jill got up from the floor and said particularly to Billy, "You know what you guys, stop thinking that because Chris and I are good friends! And I don't want to ruin that relationship by just having sex with him! So just leave us the hell alone!" Jill looked back down at Chris and saw an incredulous look in his eyes and then she turned back to the others and said, "Can you guys leave us alone for a sec? Thanks,"

"Jill, are we just _friends?" Chris asked her. She knew that he was auspicious of their future together but she didn't see a future of herself with another man. It was just too hard to bear._

"Chris, we're the best of friends and maybe better than just friends. Just don't change who you are, I love you for that, Chris." Then she took him by the hand and helped him up to hug him the most affectionate hug she could find in her to give to him. The burden of the night before still lingered in her mind but was slowly fading away the longer she held on to Chris.

"Never let go," she whispered in his ears.

"I won't Jill, I won't, _best friend."_

Even though it hurt her to hear him say that they were friends; but she knew it was only right for him to say that. Now she was confused again. Her heart split into two with Carlos on one side and Chris on the other, and Jill was nowhere to be found in that little place.

"I'm sorry Chris," Jill said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for, Jill," he said, holding on to her more tightly. His hard body felt good against her breasts and her soft body. She couldn't hold it all in anymore, the tears that had formed in her eyes were pouring out now, spilling over like a river and onto his white T-shirt. 

"Jill, why are you crying?" he asked her, letting go of her for just a moment. 

"You're too good to me, Chris," she said. "And I haven't been all that great to you."

"Jill, you deserve the best because you're the best that there is. Don't cry anymore, Jilly, please," he said, he put his arms around her again and hugged her more affectionately, closer to his chest. 

After their long period of hugging each other they had both let go they decided to go into the living room. Jill had managed to slip into her morning clothes, she didn't mind if Chris was there or not (Chris turned away like the gent he is). And when Jill had opened the door a puddle of eavesdroppers fell through to her feet.

"Well," Rebecca said innocently. "Billy, why'd you have to push us against the door like that?"

"Funny, ha-ha," Jill said, walking over the pile of eavesdroppers. Jill walked down into the living room where she placed herself on the leather couch. It seemed that Claire and Barry had slept out here; she even saw the spot where Chris would've slept in. 

She then got up and walked into the kitchen because she suddenly felt hungry. She scrounged around the refrigerator but found nothing that would suffice her hunger. "Becca, is there anything to eat at all?" Jill exclaimed, Rebecca shouted back: "No, we didn't eat anything yet either!"

"Because you were all busy eavesdropping," Jill said to herself. Then she yelled back to Rebecca, "Well I'm gonna go out to buy some food alright!"

"Do you need money?" Rebecca called out. "If you do, check the cookie jar on the kitchen counter!"

"We have a cookie jar?" Jill walked over to the kitchen counter and found a small spotted cow sitting in the far back corner of the counter. "A cow," she said. She took the jar and opened up from the top and found rolls of ones and fives. "That little brat's been hiding out on me."

"Rebe—oh Chris!" Jill exclaimed when she turned around and bumped into Chris.

"Hey, I just thought that I should go shopping with you if you were going…and if you'll let me go." Chris said.

"Chris…" she paused for a moment and then said, "Let's go,"

They walked down to the driveway together; Chris offered to drive so Jill let him. When they hit the road Jill said to him, "Chris, how long are you guys gonna stay with us?"

"Just till tonight, then we have to get back to our hotel." 

"Why don't you guys just stay with Rebecca and me, then you guys don't have to pay for your rooms." Jill offered. 

"Really? You don't mind that I—erm, I mean we stay with you?"

"Make a left here—no, I—we don't mind your stay. I think I'd enjoy it if you did stay a bit longer." 

Once they had made it to the grocery store and had bought what they needed for breakfast they had both decided to go back home (where else would they go?). After having their little breakfast together, as a family again, Jill decided to go back to her room where she could rest some more. The thought of Carlos had never occurred in her mind that morning; her day was actually going her way for once, she was happy for once. A day of grocery shopping with Chris was relaxing, she didn't have to worry about much because she felt that she could almost tell him everything—except for the truth about her and Carlos. 

But she didn't want that bothering her right now, she had her day going well, nothing else could really spoil it for her. She fell right asleep thinking of what a joyous day it would be with nothing to worry about.

Chris was sitting in the living room, Rebecca and Billy had left for dinner together, while Barry and Claire went hunting for the nearest arcade to play DDR which had oddly become their newest favorite game; he was sitting alone, the only source of light was the luminous glow of the TV set. It was about six p.m. by now. Jill was still sleeping soundly in her room, for some strange reason he wanted to hear her scream badly so that he could rush into her room and have a reason for it.

_'Chris, you sly dog, playing the mystery man isn't gonna help your chances with Jill. She likes guys who are upright to her, you should know that by now,' he told himself. Even though he respected Jill for who she was he was just getting impatient now. He's been keeping it in ever since he left for Japan, and now they were here, in her apartment, and __alone with no one to bother them. What else can two people do together alone in one house?_

He smiled, almost giggling at the thought. He could picture Jill right now, sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for him, calling his name—no, _wailing_ his name out as the night went on. He couldn't help but smile a wide grin now; he was getting excited for some odd reason.

Then he couldn't hold it all in anymore, his feelings for Jill were about to burst out of his chest, ripping him apart as it tried to make a grab for Jill's heart. Chris got up out of the couch and walked silently down the hall, feeling his way through the darkness of the apartment. Then he heard it. Jill began screaming—but it wasn't just a _normal scream like a "fear-scream", it was a scream of that of a passionate scream, an __orgasm. But what shocked him even more was who she was screaming. He could feel the blood pulsating throughout his body, he couldn't help it anymore._

_"CHRIS!" she wailed. Was he just hearing things or was she really calling out his name? _"CHRIS!"_ she screamed again, this time louder. _

He walked closer towards the door, he cracked the door open ajar and peeked inside and found that she was still sleeping, sort of, her blanket was displayed on the floor next to hers, her body was sprawled on her bed, her smooth legs shining in the glow of the moon, in fact her entire skin was glowing under the luminous moon. 

_'Well, she wasn't doing anything to herself,' he thought as he pushed that factor out of his mind. _'Then why was she screaming _my_ name?'_ he asked himself._

He walked closer towards Jill, she began to twitch in her sleep, her mouth was trembling, it was almost like she was having a nightmare.

_'God, even in her dreams I'm not good enough for her,' he thought._

_"CHRIS! CHRIS! CHRIS!" she screamed, this time not just once but thrice in a row. It made him jump with ecstasy inside. He could feel himself engorge with blood. _

Jill squirmed in her bed; her body moved with such rhythm it began to make him feel hot on the inside. He could now feel himself fully erect, but he didn't know what to use it for. Jill was just there, screaming out his name and squirming while doing so, and he was there fully erect and had nothing to do with it. He didn't want to _fuck her while she was sleeping, because that'd practically be like raping her, and he didn't want to __rape her._

His body was now scorching hot, he began to perspire, it was maddening to have such a sensation but have no one to share it with, and that's when…

Jill woke up almost immediately for some unknown reason; she woke up screaming and then saw a figure standing in the dark. She got the closes thing she had near her, her S.T.A.R.S. standard 9 mm Beretta and was ready to fire when the shadowed figure quickly said: "Jill, wait! It's just me, Chris."

"Chris?" she said once, then suddenly feeling totally embarrassed, 

_'God, how long had he been there?' she asked herself because asking him._

"I—I just heard you screaming—so I thought—I…"

"You'd come to the rescue again." She reached over to her nightstand and was about to turn on the lights when Chris said, "Jill, no, don't turn on the lights just yet."

"Why not? Are you—are you…"

"No, I'm not horny, is that what you're thinking 'cause I'm not! Nope, not at all, not be, no way no how…" Chris slurred his speech as bad as his lie.

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna ask you if you were wearing Claire's underwear again." She said, almost laughing. "And did you say you were _horny_?"

"That was only one time when I wore her underwear! No, nope—I told you I'm not," Chris said. 

Jill reached over to the nightstand again, Chris had asked her to stop but she couldn't help herself but turn on the light. She wanted to see exactly what he was trying to hide. Be it his dick or not, she was still going to do it.

With a simple click of the switch the light was blinding her. But then when her vision was impaired, she saw _exactly what he was trying to hide and lie to her about. There it was a hump in his jeans. _

Jill couldn't help herself but feel herself turning on into high gears. "Chris," she said; she got up from her bed and walked up to him. "Chris," she said softly, bringing her hands up to his youthful face. "Chris," she said again, bringing her head and lips closer to his. "Chris," she said one last time before actually kissing him. She could feel him moving his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as they kissed on. 

_'I love you Chris,' she told herself while in the heat of this passion.  She could then feel his hands moving down her waist, onto her buttocks, and going lower—she was still in her pajamas, but hell, that wasn't stopping her from sex. _

She pulled away from his luscious lips and began to pull down her pants, slowly as she let him watch her do so. She could see the little hump in his jeans enlarge a bit more. She had never really _stripped_ from anyone, but she has been stripped plenty times before. Jill wasn't really a kinky person; she was your average non-kinky girl who hardly ever had sex. She was too wrapped up in work to think about it. 

While she was stripping off her night shirt now, she could remember her first experience. It was back in high school when had just becoming a junior. It was on her birthday when her friends threw her a surprise party. Everyone was there, all her closes friends and her high school lover boy, Kenneth Johnson. He was probably the hottest guy on the football team.

She was back from the past and into the present as she found herself in just her bra and underwear. She then walked over to Chris and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Everything was almost perfect about him, except for the fact that he wasn't naked yet. She pulled off his shirt, next his pants. 

She reached for his hardened area and began pulling at the zipper, yanking it down, and then unbuttoning his pants, letting them drop to his knees. She then let him do the rest by himself as she watched. Jill was perspiring herself now, every bead of sweat rolled down her sleek body. Her body was scorching with love and passion.

Chris walked over to her, unclothed and hard, Jill still had on her bra so she reached for the clip behind her but he stopped her saying that he wanted to do it for her. She let him of course, in this moment of ardour. 

Her breasts fell free; Chris then made a jump down to her underwear, slipping it off of her, slowly revealing what she had kept from him for such a long time. He pushed her back towards where it was most comfortable. 

They were now both naked; Chris reached over to the lamp on the nightstand, not wanting wandering eyes and ears from the neighbours across from them; but like anything would quiet them from such a wondrous night.

Jill relaxed a bit as Chris slid his member into her. First starting out slow because she figured she wasn't ready yet (yeah right, after the night before with Carlos!). Then after minutes of impatience with herself she told him to speed it up, every movement filling her up with ecstasy—happiness. 

Happiness was a rare feeling she had because of the life she was leading now. But now, now this, a night with the one man who had loved her from the beginning of their meeting, the one man she betrayed and was most likely using like she did to Carlos. Happiness was gone but replaced with pure orgasm and ecstasy. 

Jill soon found her self rocking her body in unison with Chris, he was all too powerful. She kept herself from screaming because she was afraid she would call out Carlos's name on accident. Just thinking of that night made her hotter than ever. Right now she felt like she could take both men no matter the circumstances. 

"Chri—" she screamed, but was stopped by herself because she thought she was about to yell out Carlos's name on accident. But then she couldn't help it anymore, she had to scream something to relieve her of such a great feeling. She was biting on her lip, still not wanting to scream, but something, anything, had to come out. 

_"CHRIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, letting everything out all at once. _

She could feel Chris giving it his all, pushing in and out with everything he could offer her. She was filling up with joy and nothing but it. She closed her eyes for a bit and then opened them again and saw…

_"CARLOS!" she wailed._

Everything stopped in time…she could feel everything draining away, all the love and passion and heat, everything was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**_ Should I boost up the rating peoples? Or should it still be considered a PG13?_


	6. I Finally Told

**Author's Note:**_ Um, sorry it took so long for me to finish and upload this chapter, I've just been going through A LOT of work right now. So please excuse my tardiness…and I know this chapter is kind of short, but it's only because of events that held me back…._

**~ "I FINALLY TOLD"~**

Jill lay there, perturbed by what she had just screamed. She stared straight up at the ceiling, not wanting to look Chris in the face…she had messed up big time this time around. But would Chris now know that she had previously slept with Carlos; or would he go on and think that she was just thinking about him during the sex? Well either way she did end up thinking about the sexy and exotic Carlos…she was still thinking of him at the moment, his smooth, yet rough and rocky body against her agile white skin. 

She was picturing them both basking under the sun together—sharing their moments once again, but then she also realized that Chris was still there, staring blankly at her as she stared up towards the ceiling. She still didn't want to face him until he called her name.

"Jill," he said softly, removing himself from her. "Jill how _could_ you?" he murmured, sounded a bit frustrated. She didn't mind at all, her mind was set on more exotic sex—she wanted to be _kinky_—with Carlos. Chris—Chris was nothing to her anymore—she knew she was a bitch, for sleeping with Chris and then wanting more of Carlos again, but she couldn't help her desires. 

"Jill!" Chris called, calling her back to reality.

"Chris…" Jill whispered, almost silently. "Chris…I'm…"

"Sorry," Chris said, showing much despise towards her. He got off the bed and reached down for his briefs and quickly pulled them on. The way he just put them on turned her on even more. She didn't know what was going on.

_'I want both of them at the same time, that's what!' she thought, biting the bottom of her lip as his briefs now blocked all from her sight.__ 'Dammit,'_

"Chris, _please," she begged him, crawling towards him on all fours. "Chris, I _love_ you…please…" she begged, taking it way too far._

"Bitch!" he exclaimed, stepping back from her. "That's what you are Jill—a goddamned _bitch! You don't _love _me—and even if you did, all you love is my _dick_! You were supposed to be my friend, Jill," he exclaimed, moving back closer to her._

"No, Carlos,"

"_Carlos?! Did you just call me Carlos?" Chris exclaimed, moving closer towards her, covering his hard chest with his shirt. _

"No! No, Chris,"

_SMACK! Chris backhanded her across the face; he could see that her face had turned red._

She looked away from him, putting her hand over her right cheek. "I probably deserved that," she said chokingly, choking on a tear. "I _did_ deserve that…but what I don't deserve is…" she paused for a moment, face still turned away, hand still on her face, and then said, "…_you…"_

"No, Jill, you don't have to be sorry…" Chris said, sitting down next to her. "You shouldn't be sorry, _I should be sorry," he said soothingly. Jill quickly turned her head towards him; then pouncing on him, hugging him with everything she had, her breasts pressed against his chest, her arms tight around his neck…_

"…Sorry for ever deciding to sleep with you," he said coldly. Jill let go of him slowly, doing nothing but stare at him for what he had just said. She could feel a drop of tear form in her eyes; she was ready to let an entire river flow down her cheeks.

"Chris," she said slowly, dropping her arms down to her side. 

"Bye Jill," he said, getting back up and then walking out of her room without another word to her. 

The feelings of being kinky for the first time, and with two men at once flowed out of mind and into a pool of dead hopes. Her heart was literally hammered down by frustration and desire—_killed her. _

"I don't deserve anyone," she told herself. "I don't deserve to even be in this world of mine." She dropped down onto her bed, still naked, her eyes wide open, and thinking once again about her "family" that was now a broken one. Her old life was dead, her new: not complete, and now no longer exists. 

No wonder she would never be loved, because she always ended up hurting someone. She couldn't hold anything back anymore, everything had to come out, no matter what form it did. Jill started crying, then weeping until she fell silent again, lying down on her bed, recollecting the past, like she always did. 

_'How could Chris say those things to me? He's not like that—it's because of me…I turned him into what he is now…everything's my fault…'_

Chris was gone now, he probably wouldn't be talking to her any time soon, and then he'll be back in Japan doing whatever he was doing before—without her in his mind this time, most likely. It was a horrible thing to think of, but it was probably the truth…she messed up—unduly messed up.

"Jill," someone said from the crack of her door, it was Claire Redfield, Chris's younger sister. They had become close ever since Claire found out that Jill had feelings for her brother. "Jill, Chris told me what happened,"

Jill looked up and asked her, "Where is he?"

"He doesn't want to see you right now," she said huffily. "How could you do that to him, Jill?" she asked.

"I'm a horrible person," she said in the utmost wearisome way. 

"No you're not," Claire said, Jill gave her a small smile.

"You're a _bitch," she said, raising her voice. "A lying little bitch! How could you do that to Chris?! You told me you _loved_ him back in Paris! And now you come and do this to him! How _could_ someone possibly do that to someone they claim they love, Jill?"_

"I don't know," Jill lied, looking away from her even though she knew that Claire was oh-so right. 

"NO! You do know, Jill! Chris is my brother; I can't stand to see him get hurt like that, especially from the girl he truly cares for! Now tell me, because I know that you know!" Claire demanded, her ponytail waving in every direction.

"Fine," Jill said, still not looking at Claire. "I think you should sit down, this might take a while," 

Claire walked over to the rocking chair that was in one corner and found her place. He sat there comfortably, waiting to hear Jill's true _confessions_ about her faults. 

"Well first of all, it begins at the mall where I ran into Carlos…"

Claire remembered that exotic look on the Latino's face. His finely chiseled body, his tan skin and smooth and sexy accent…he was almost as good as her Leon, maybe better, sexier, of course, but he didn't have the same personality as Leon, which was what she loved about the man.

"Well, I sort of went over to his house because I still had feelings for him, you see, Claire…remember when I told you how we escaped Raccoon together? We sort of created a bond between each other—I don't know if you ever saw that. Well…"

Jill went on, telling Claire all about the two different times she's experienced with either Chris or Carlos; but she never told Claire exactly _why _she did those things. 

"But still, Jill, how could you even think about doing those things?" Claire asked her.

"I don't know, Claire, I just _did them…" she responded, getting up off of her bed._

"I know you know why you did them, Jill, but I guess I won't force you to tell me…well, see ya." Claire said, getting up from the rocking chair and then left Jill's room, leaving her to be alone once again—like she always is, she was wont to be alone. 

Next Chapter: **LOSSES AND GAINS**


	7. Losses and Gains

**Author's Note:** _This chapter was mainly inspired by a song my friend Savannah gave to me…it makes this chapter sort of bittersweet…I finished this chapter right after the previous, but FF.Net was closed for the time being…and it was supposed to go up on Valentine's Day…Anyway, hope you like this chapter._

**~LOSSES AND GAINS**

Jill sat there, mourning the losses in her life. The first lost she ever experienced was that of the loss of her mother, then her father, Dick, was incarcerated for thievery. She's also had to deal with the smaller losses as well, but those weren't anything important to her—they were just little _dogs_ here and there. 

Sitting there, holding a picture of her "family" in London—when they were all together. It all brought a tear to her eye. Her family was departing from her; it wasn't fair, not at all. 

Her heart was in two different places at once; one end was Chris, the other Carlos. But what was worst was that she slept with both of them, and in consecutive nights! Moreover, she shattered her relationship with Chris by yelling the wrong name in bed.

"Jill," Rebecca said, entering her room quietly.

"What, Becca?" Are you leaving me, too?" Jill asked her, holding back a flood of tears, still staring down at the picture.

"Jill, I wouldn't leave you, you're my friend." Becca replied, stepping closer to Jill and then finally sitting down on her bed adjacent to her. "I remember that entourage—Big Ben, and then there's that scary woman who kept on touching Claire." She giggled, pointing at the only Brit woman in sapphire—she constantly stared—_stalked_, really—at Claire.

Jill actually managed to crack a smile on her face, remembering the woman the followed them (rather, Claire) to every pub, club, hotel and motel, and most anywhere they went. She was really scary at times, especially when she would walk up to Claire and _sniff her hair—__freaky! Jill placed the picture down next to her on her bedspread.  _

"Becca,"

"Yeah, Jill,"

"Are they still at the hotel?" Jill asked her, (she was asking about Chris, Barry, and Claire), finally turning her head toward her.

"Ya wanna go?" Rebecca asked her, and then reaching into her pocket. "I have the car keys with me right now."

"Let's go," she said, reaching down for her sweatshirt that sprawled on the floor.

_Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring!_

"I'll get it!" Rebecca yelled, rushing into the hall to pick up the phone.  Jill, from where she was, could catch every word that was being said by Rebecca. "Oh…no…I'm sorry…sure…Jill, it's for you!" Rebecca called from the hall; Jill got up and walked out of her room. As soon as she got into the hall she could see a sorrowful look on her face as if someone had just died.

"Who is it, Becca?" Jill asked her, but she didn't respond, she just handed her the receiver, Jill took it and answered. "Hello,"

"Jill," said the voice on the other end. The floating voice on that side sounded so sweet, so cool (but not calm), and so exotic, and all at the same time. 

"Carlos," she said mournfully, almost shedding all the tears she tried so hard to keep inside.

"Jill, I—uh, I have to tell you something—something important…" he said in a sort of slow monotone.

"Carlos," Jill murmured through the receiver.

"Jill, I always thought we were meant to be because the way we met in Emma's Diner. It was—it was—was all too good to be true, Jill. The first time I set eyes on you (despite the fact that we were being chased by Nemesis) I knew that you and I would survive together cause I really, truly thought we were supposed to be together forever, Jill. And we did. We escaped Raccoon together, facing near death; Jill, we even shared one bed (and floor) together. I don't know what I did wrong to make you keep away from me like you're doin' now."

Carlos went on talking, but Jill had interrupted him, answering his last question (sort of). "You don't know what you did wrong?! You were having an affair with Elaine, Carlos!"

"But that was before you…"

Wrong thing to say…

"Oh, now am I one of your skanky little whore friends, who's only there to be fucked?! Now, Carlos! I—I don't even know why I slept with you in the first place," she lied, "Arrogant bastard."

"Jill, No," Carlos begged.

"Don't you 'Jill, no' me, Carlos! I'm just a side dish—a dessert—an appetizer for aren't I?! Well if you think you could just throw me around like your little bitch, I wouldn't be breathing, Carlos!" she screamed, almost deafening him on the other end of the phone. Rebecca did nothing but stare at Jill's ferociousness, she's never seen her _this mad—the last time she saw her __this mad was when Jill found out that Rebecca deleted all the digital pictures of her and Chris on their computer, but now this is like, ten times that._

"Jill, let me get to my point!" Carlos exclaimed, getting Jill to finally shut her trap. "Jill, I really just called you to tell you that—well, that I'm leaving now."

Jill was lost of words; she was literally speechless at the moment. Before he was furious, outraged, just plain angry at the guy, but now that he's told her that he's leaving made her think for a bit.

_'Carlos,'_

Carlos went on. "Jill, the relationship that was going—between us…I don't even know…well, Jill, I don't even know if there really was a relationship between us…maybe _I'm just your little toy, Jill,"_

"So now you're turning it around on me! Bastard! I'm not some Barbie who's looking for a Ken or G.I. Joe! I'm _me, Carlos! I wouldn't do anything like that!" she lied again, almost wanting to kill herself for doing so—she had the perfect chance to tell him the truth of why she really did sleep with him, but something more negative came out in its place._

Jill slammed her hand, in a fist, on the table, nearly knocking off the vase. Rebecca was literally moon-eyed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though she knew that Jill had slept with Carlos, but hearing it again (with the additional arguing) was _awkward and incredulous._

Even though Rebecca couldn't hear what Carlos was saying on the other end, she could still imagine his reactions towards Jill—(she could make assumptions because she's been with Carlos [secretly], they had a little "relationship in London and Paris—she had yet to tell Jill this). 

"Jill, you don't understand, do you? You're the one who came back to me while at the mall! You yourself wanted me as only your boy toy! I only did what I did because I only thought we were meant to be together!" Carlos proclaimed—Rebecca could just barely make out his words.

"So now you're calling me a whore! Bastard…"

"Jill," Carlos said. "I'm leaving and I don't want you to come and see me…you could stay home with Chris and seduce him like you did me!" (He does not know of the little Chris & Jill night thing yet). And then he hung up the phone before she could say anything else to him. The monotones of the phone droned on and on like her mixed feelings for Chris and Carlos.

"Jill, I'm sorry," Rebecca said, walking over to Jill to comfort her.

"Its okay, Becca" Jill wept, letting loose her emotions on Rebecca's T-shirt. "I fucked up big time this time, didn't I, Becca?" Jill giggled some, trying to cheer herself up (a rhetorical question to ask someone, yes).

Jill was in the living room, reading a "Cosmopolitan," skimming through the pages for the _hottest_ guy she could find in there—(she did this often when she was younger and not in love with two men at the same time).

"'Billy O'Brian...'" she whispered, stopping at the "centerfold of the "Cosmo". It was really the only thing that could take her mind off of either Chris or Carlos. it was sort of her relaxing period from which she could leave her hell land and into a paradise where men would be perfect and there was only _one_ man for her. But of course none of this could ever be true; no one is perfect after all. Not even the two men that she truly cares for. But just for now, everything could be whatever she wants it to be—true paradise.

She wants a place where her heart could not be broken. She wanted a place that's warm around her body, a new entourage that would please her very much—a perfect and dreamy man, _hers and only hers for the taking. Yet again, perfection is not a liable thing, and it most likely does not exist, at least for her._

Love is true passion, shared with another person who feels the same way; and yet, love is destruction, causing the demise between two people. And together love is a beautiful substance that exists in us all, and in such a cruel world.

Even when one's heart can stretch for two, love is too strong of a word to be said to someone you _used, and that someone was once something you thought you'd never have the chance to be with._

It was all so surreal in its surrealistic way. Sleeping with Carlos one night, then Chris the next, then messing everything up in a mere fifteen minutes; her "perfect" little paradise seemed obscured now, lost someone in the minds of hate and love. Billy O'Brian, now, was just some other guy in a girl's magazine just for goggling at. It was pathetic, really, but it was the only way she could try and keep herself happy, for once.

Billy, (Rebecca's boyfriend), had entered the apartment. It was noon, he was just back from his one hour break from work. He walked up the flight of stairs, Rebecca wasn't home at the moment, he suspected Jill to be though, she hasn't left the apartment in a week now. Carlos was gone in New York, away from Jill. Well, none of that was any of his business anyway. All he cared about right now was getting something to eat, get a bit of rest, and then head back to work. Since he was a "convict" now he had to lay low and change his name to the public to Eugene Edmunds, finance to Miss Rebecca Chambers, soon to be Mrs. Rebecca Chambers Edmunds (but of course they weren't really engaged yet, it was something that popped up in his mind when he was changing his identity). As of now, he's working as a construction worker, making a mere nineteen thousand a year, while on the other hand, Rebecca makes a bit more as a biochemist/virologist down at the Abraham Institute for Biochemistry and Virology, a.k.a. AIBV as its acronym. 

When he finally made it up to his apartment, he opened the door, finding Jill lying down on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up at him, seeing him in his tight tank top and loose jeans, and a smug look on his face which was covered in dirt—his shirt wasn't so white either, nor his jeans. He had gotten rid of his tattoo on his right arm because it was starting to bug Rebecca and Jill. 

He stood there, staring at her as she stared back at him.

She never really thought much of Billy, and also because she wouldn't want to hurt little Becca's heart by trying to snatch him away from her (which she would never do!), and mainly because he was a mere friend to her—yeah, like Carlos and Chris were.

And then she suddenly thought of someone else…probably the sweetest and most sincere guy next to Chris Redfield. He was by the name of Leon Scott Kennedy. He was (she couldn't help but notice) _hot_, even though he was a year or two younger than her, and even though he was "seeing" Claire, she couldn't help but be tempted to take a look at him _naked_ and perspire.

_'Stop it, Jill,' she told herself, trying to control her hormones, but you couldn't stop nature in its path of destruction. __'Naughty, Jill—you still have Chris and Carlos to think about, don't go adding more men now…' she giggled now, still looking at Billy, then the most ridiculous thing occurred in her mind: somehow Billy's head managed to replace itself with that of Leon's smooth and clean and cute face, and then she couldn't help but giggle some more._

Billy cocked his head to his left, looking at her strangely. Wondering what she could be giggling at. "Is something the matter, Jill?" he asked her, feeling a bit awkward considering the circumstances that they were alone and she was after all giggling in such a seductive and sexy way.

"Huh?" Jill replied, with Leon's face wiped away from her mind and then coming back into reality. "Oh, nothing, never mind, Billy,"

Jill had almost completely forgotten about Carlos's leave away from her. She was sitting in her bathtub, sulking away in the warm water with bath beads. At such stressful times like these, she always loved to bathe in such a soothing manner to wash away life and bring in a new and refreshing one. She even went to the extent of lighting scented candles, and to add to the romantic scenery she lit incenses, which was a nice lavender, and all such an ideal romantic setting to calm her nerves.

The bathroom was steaming, the mirrors were fogged up, and lights turned down to a minimum, the only real source of light now were the scented candles. She opened her eyes, watching the teardrop flames dance on their wicks, flittering across the walls, casting strange shadows. It was eerie yet soothing at the same time.

"Nothing to worry about anymore," she wished, keeping her voice at a whisper. "Carlos is gone, Chris might leave, too, now you could shift back into gear—into your old single life…" she sank down into the tub, letting the warmth of the water cleanse her body, wrapping itself around her, soothing her, and with the additional bath beads it was all so much a sensuous feeling—even like an orgasm, almost, but a different kind of soothing feeling in her body. It was almost perfect—contradictory to what was said earlier, but what the hey—nothing would stir her emotions now. 

Then suddenly she heard something open from above the surface. She broke the surface, wiping away the water from her face and rubbing it and soap out of her eyes and saw…

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so it didn't really match up with the song "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman, but some of it did and will soon enough you just wait and see. Anyway, hope this chapter was sort of interesting for you._

Next Chapter: **After He Left, Another Comes To Play**


	8. After He Leaves, Another Comes to Play

**~AFTER HE LEFT, ANOTHER COMES TO PLAY**

**Author's Note:** _Same note as last. It's the continuation of the previous chapter (of course!). Yes, my friend, Savannah, and the whole song deal by Tracy Chapman is still involved here—and another acknowledgment goes to my other friend Stacey, who let me listen to another song, but this time by Faith Hill, (HEY you guys! ^_^ thanx very much for the inspiration!), which also inspired this chapter. _

**Special Dedication: **_Ddasian…sayin' this story is the best ^_^ not entirely true, but thanx anyways!_

She dove back into the warm water, covering her body with the bubbles that hilled the disturbance of the surface. Her head was the only thing at surface. She stared blankly into the face of the person who had just entered the bathroom; he only stared back at her; gazing into her soft blue eyes, and she gazing into his. 

His rough face, semi-long hair, and muscular build…

_"Billy!" she screamed, reaching over for one of the candles, ready to throw it at him._

"Whoa! I didn't know anyone was in here!" he exclaimed embarrassingly as Jill quickly turned away from him. "Can you put the candle down?" he said, looking over to her hand in which she still carried the candle. She turned around a bit and placed the candle some place adjacent to the other candles and incenses. 

"I need to piss, so can you turn away or something?" he asked her, walking up to the toilet, which was placed right next to the tub itself.

Jill's face flushed a deep red as she saw him reach down for his zipper; she couldn't help herself as so much she could resist doing something.

"Ahem," Billy said, looking down at her in confusion and awkwardness.

"Sorry," she said, turning her head away, although it was a bit hard to maneuver in the tub since she was still trying to cover herself. Once she was fully turned around, she heard the zipping of his zipper unzipping in the enclosed and silent bathroom. She could then suddenly hear the trickling of his urine flowing into the bowl of the toilet, and along with the trickling; she could hear a soft sigh of relief from him; this had suddenly turned her on, just a bit. 

"Are you done yet?" she asked him, still turned away.

"Just—just a bit more," he responded, shaking out the rest. "There ya go," he said, sighing in relief again.

She finally turned around and saw that he hadn't flushed. "Hey, aren't you gonna flush?!" she exclaimed after him.

"Hey, if its yellow, let it mellow, if it's…agh, I can't remember the rest, but whatever…" he said, turning his back on her, and as soon as he did, Jill got up out of the tub, still bare, revealing all aspects of her smooth soapy body, just to flush the toilet…she was all about good hygiene. But then the unimaginable happened—Billy Coen had turned around coincidentally as she did get up out of the tub.

_"BILLY!" she screamed, dropping immediately back into the water, splashing it almost everywhere, overflowing over the rims of the tub and splashed onto the tiled floor._

"Ji-Ji-Ji—Jill," he stuttered, still staring at her in sheer amazement. He had just _seen Jill's entire body for almost half a minute! Her slim, smooth, trickling with water and soap, every bit of perfection, body! He didn't know if it was her that smelled so good, but the scent of strawberry rising from the depths of the tub—it was sweet and exciting at the same time. He could feel himself give way to pleasure as he took another whiff of that sweet, sweet strawberry scent. _

Usually he would feel guilty about looking at other naked women when Rebecca was ever around him for some odd reason or at home with him—

—_But she's not here now, is she? He thought menacingly to himself. Now envisioning him and Jill lying together on the couch where she was not too long ago, kissing her and caressing her in every way he can imagine, in ways Rebecca wouldn't let him do, _yet_. He wasn't ashamed at that moment, he was a guy, what else to do when you see a nude woman? _

_—There's only one thing you can do… he thought on, still fantasizing about them together, but this time in the tub together, both stripped of their clothes and moving rhythmically together._

"Billy! Billy! _BILLY! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT,__ NOW!" she exclaimed, screaming at the top of her lungs, almost losing air as she did so. And while the doing, she took the bar of soap from its dish and threw it at him with a perfect aim—right on the head. But he still didn't budge, not thinking, no, not wanting to leave her alone._

_Bastard… she thought, glaring into his eyes._

_She probably likes me—why wouldn't she? He thought narcissistically. _She showed me that she had interest earlier—giggling and whatnot when she saw me. Who know, she could've been masturbating about me before I entered…__

_You could dream on, you sick-o! Jill thought on, still looking at him in astonishment, still not believing that he just __wouldn't leave!_

He couldn't help but stare at her, her perfect blue yes, reddish-brown hair, that scrutinizing, yet sexy and angelic face, her skin aglow in the dim light of the candles; he hair was plastered onto her face, almost—_just_ almost—like it would in the heat after perspiration after a hot and passionate night together under the same covers (or with no covers at all!).And all she did was stare straight at him, and he saw her take her arm out of the waters and reach over for something, but was too hypnotized by her sheer beauty to even notice what. 

He was staring blankly at her, barely making out the roundness of her breasts through the shrouding bubbles. Billy began to have a rough sensation in his body, mainly down south, though it wasn't foreign. He's had this sensation plenty a time before, with Rebecca—and strangely to everyone else's amazement, was his first lover—his first time to the woman he _loved_.

_KONK!_

That's when the bar of soap hit him right on his forehead.

Jill made a grab fro the dish and was just about to throw it at him right after she threw the bar of soap until she saw that boyish glee and desire on his sweet, rough face, for what she now came to know as a want for _sex_. And then, at that very moment, when she realized it, she felt wanted, and by _Billy Coen. He was probably the only other man she didn't have true feelings for, other than Barry Burton. And then she came to her sane senses, immediately snapping out of her short trance, and snapping at Billy once more._

"Billy Coen, get out of this bathroom, _right now_!" she threw the soap dish, but luckily for him she missed (that dish was made out of glass, and Jill was a pretty good pitcher). 

He immediately turned, like a little army man, (not due to the fact that he was an ex-marine), and instantaneously walked out of the bathroom, leaving her, finally, alone.

About fifteen minutes later, Jill finally got out of the tub, still feeling embarrassed and _violated because of what had happened not too long ago. Billy, Rebecca's boyfriend, saw her bare body, soaking wet with bubbles. It was horrible to be seen in that state at a very wrong time. _

_But he looked soooooo…_

_O! Stop it for Christ's sake! Before you drag yourself into another unwanted situation! _

_Hours later, Rebecca is still not home, Billy has come back from work, and is now alone with Jill, once again._

Billy sat in his and Rebecca's room, wanting and not wanting to have the temptation to see Jill again, without her clothes, of course, and still bathing hotly in the warmth of the tub with the incenses burning, and that faint smell of sweet strawberries—it was all a great temptation. Then his thoughts ran an extra mile—

—He was now able to imagine her full nude body, washing herself down with a soaping loofa, scrubbing every curve of her almost perfect body, gleaming in the glow of the low-lit candles—but it was all in his dreams. But he also knew about her affairs between Chris and Carlos—but did he really expect her to just fall for him like that, with the snap of his fingers?

He got up off of the edge of the bed and walked out into the hall—bumping into nonetheless but Miss Jill Valentine.

"Jill,"

"Billy,"

They both said to each other, Jill not facing him. After a long moment's silence, Jill finally spoke up. "Is Rebecca not here yet?" (Jill had been in her room from the time being)

"No," Billy responded solemnly, looking away from her even though she never glanced at him.

"Is there anything to eat?" 

"No,"

"Then I'll go get something,"

"Okay,"

"Would you like anything in particular, Billy?"

_You…_

"Billy? Do you want anything?" She asked him more contently, but still not looking at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry—no, no, it's okay, I'll be fine…"

"Fine, then I'll be back in a sec," Jill said, leaving him in the hall as she exited the apartment building.

Jill was heading for some place she didn't even know yet…she was never gonna go out for food (_And a good thing Billy didn't want any…), in fact, she was lost, and lost she will always be…_

So is she going to go and find herself again? Regain all that was lost? Or just sniffle at what she did lose and never return—how can she ever return?—to what used to be? These were all things she herself couldn't answer, at least not yet…she'll have to wait…

**Author's Note: **Yep…she'll have to wait, just like you will for the next chapter ^_^… but this time I promise that I won't take an eternity to put it up…

**Next Chapter: **_I seriously don't know yet…hehehehe_


	9. Lost and Found part one: lost

**~LOST & FOUND part one: lost~**

**Special Dedication: **YUP….it's about time too she got one. This ones to Savannah ^_~ thanx for the inspiration for this chapter and the previous. I finally got to put in an excerpt of the song. YAY!!!

Even though she had never intended on buying anything to eat, she stopped at the nearby restaurant anyways for reasons unknown to even her. "Emma's," she said, reading the name of the restaurant. 

Emma's was the name of that memorable diner in Raccoon as well. Emma's was where Jill first met Carlos, that Latino that was part of the U.B.C.S. and was there to clean up the Umbrella outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon. At first it was like Fate had pulled them together that very fateful night, that monstrosity of Umbrella's which they called the Nemesis…hunting down Jill until it finally killed her, but it never did, or else she wouldn't be here now.

_Too bad it didn't then… She thought, actually wishing that she never made it out alive so that she wouldn't have to suffer like she was now. It was all horrible, all a stupid mistake and decision…she was an idiot, a nimrod, a git…just stupid. _

Jill walked up to the window, staring through it, watching the happy couples and families eat their dinner. The interior design wasn't the same as Raccoon's Emma's, but the exterior was amazingly similar, sign, size, and all. It was nostalgic to see such a place like this.

"Good bye…" she said, sliding her hand down the window and left from the diner back to her car. She sighed as she looked into her reflection in the window, her face gone pale, her hair amuck, she looked horrible. What she was seeing was a reflection of her life, hell, as it was. Beauty was only temporary, selflessness was forever…and so was shame.

Two men…two lovers…two _friends………She knew that she was screwed, and screwed up badly. Things weren't all right after all, actually, they never really were. _

_Life's a bitch…I've_ been a bitch…for Christ's sake! What the hell am I still standing in front of my car for?! Gotta get to…__

Her mind trailed off as she swung over to the other side of her car, she flung the door open and flew in, immediately starting the ignition. "Goldenrod Park…" she said to herself in a whisper. "Goldenrod Lake…" she whispered.

Jill turned on her radio and at first it was a burst of white static but soon flowed into human words, singing a slow and mellow tune:

"Remembering

Your touch

Your kiss

Your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you

And I have desired

To see your face, your smile

To be with you wherever you are…"

The song reminded her so much of_ her. She longed for everything to be right, for that _perfect_ kiss and __his touch on her skin…It all seemed nice, nice to have with her the one __true man holding her in his arms.  She sighed, only wishing for such a time for that to actually happen to _her_—a true lover whom she could never turn her back on. _

All this thinking starting making her see—see what she had to do now, or what she thought she _had to do. 'It was only right'—was what she was thinking at that moment. She was probably being a bit too hard on herself for ever thinking such a thing…but…it had to happen, then everyone would be happier and less miserable…__Goldenrod__Lake…_

She drove out of her parking space and back into the seemingly empty road—to Goldenrod Park and to its lake where she would begin the cessation. The cessation of what has come to be wrong and _evil would hopefully be diminished. _

There it was the darkening park slowly but surely being engulfed by the widths of Dark Time. The trees seemed to have towered over the small; its shadows blacked the ground beneath their drooping branches and leaves. The wind whistled eerily though the branches, rustling leaves and swinging the swings as if children were at play. But all of this didn't really matter to her; she has after all been in worse environment—cannibalistic zombies, human-eating hellhounds, mutant creatures—it was like she was reentering hell again, she was just at its lips. The park was surely empty by now. 

_Good. She thought. _Now I could do what I came here to do without anyone seeing me…or trying to stop me…__

Brian Williams was strolling through the dark and what seemed to be empty park. A breakup was one thing he could never handle too well. He'd been with that same girl, who had dumped him, for almost three years, and he thought things were going along smoothly. He loved her for all she was, everything matter of her he loved. Her soft touch in the wake of the morning, her gentle kisses every time he left and returned home—in his apartment—every evening they'd spend together during dinners of tranquility, and almost every night that they spent showing their love for each other under the covers of his bed. She was perfect for him. But _HE_ intervened in their ongoing perfect relationship. HE who spit the words of falseness…HE whose lips motioned evil in one's eyes…HE whose influence creates the strongest of rifts in love…HE who destroyed his relationship with his beloved Sam (full name Samantha). 

_Marcus!!! _

Brian exploded inside, flames of anger bursting through and out every parts of his body, coursing through his lean body, veins pulsating at the thought of _HIM talking to his girl; telling her lies, feeding her the seeds of deception, making her leave him because of false accusations. Marcus Lee Crosland was his full christened name…the name of the bastard who extirpated the roots of love between Sam and him; and for Christ's sake, he was his __best friend! But that wasn't really the worst part; the worst part was that Sam, his Samantha, left him for that conniving low-life bastard Marcus. _

But he was okay now, everything would end peacefully soon. He wouldn't have to live through this misery again, in a few minutes, when he gets _there_. No worries really—heavyweight rock, twelve-foot deep…he thought it wouldn't take as much as three minutes until it would be all over. Plus, no one was around to see him do it, so they couldn't stop him.

_Almost there…He strode through the trees at a pretty fast pace, wanting eagerly to end it _now_, pronto. _

Jill sat there, in her car writing a small note on an envelope. She wrote—her eyes teary and hands trembling—these words:

_Life isn't easy, as I can tell…Loving two men is like living in hell…I'm sorry for the confusion, and all that I've done…I promise that once this is over…All's to be right in this hellish world of yours…Jillian Valentine…daughter of master thief Dick Valentine and daughter of kind-hearted florist Beatrice Monroe Valentine………_

She left the envelope on the dashboard of her car, right in front of the front window, for the waking world to see…

She threw down her pen and exited her car, subtly moving towards her end route. Her _tour de France of life was just not worth it anymore, playing with the fragile minds of two whom thought that she truly really loved them…and which she thought at the time that she really did love them._

She walked over to the bridge that arced over the Goldenrod River—that emptied into the massive lake—and stood there for some time. The bridge was built about twelve feet from the river itself, the river twelve feet in depth…a good length…three minutes time was all it would probably take.

_Maybe I should've driven…_

Too late for afterthoughts now, her legs were moving and nothing was stopping them. She slowly reached into her pockets, pulling out two loops of silver, glistening in the twilight and the luminous glow of the moon. Handcuffs. She also took a small piece of metal from which she kept in her pocket and threw it to the floor besides her; she was standing at the edge of the bridge now, prepping herself for her final moments on this Godforsaken land. 

She climbed on top of the edge of the bridge, a fine three feet off the bridge body itself, and so it was a fifteen feet drop. She cuffed the cuffs tightly around her wrists, and breathed her final breath and said her final words:

_"Good-bye to this world, and hello to the next…"_

Soon she found that she was no longer standing on the edge of the bridge, but flying along with the angels in the night air…the twilight twinkling brightly above her, reflecting itself onto the glass surface of the river, calm as it was. The heavy moon shown brightly that night…too bad she wouldn't be there long enough to behold the true beauty of the night. 

She was falling or floating or whatever in mid-air, just as she jumped, when she heard someone call: _"NO! DON'T DO IT!" but it was too late for that now. She was falling, plummeting into the river now…to her end._

**Quote for this chapter: **_"If love can kill people, hatred can save them."___

Next Chapter: Lost & Found part two


	10. Lost and Found part two: found

**~LOST & FOUND part two: found~**

Brian strode through the thick trees of the park, the underbrush and low-hanging branches stroked his broad shoulders, some scratching him along his way, but they didn't matter to him—_Almost__ there—was the only thing on his mind at the time. _

He walked just a bit further until he saw a shimmer of light shining through the leaves of the low-hanging braches. He moved the branches with his hands and peered through to see if the coast was clear. Well it was…but not entirely.

There was someone standing over by _the_ bridge, the bridge where he was supposed to jump off of with his hands and feet cuffed. A woman…fine-figured body, her smooth silky white skin glowed under the brilliant silver-yellow light of the moon. Her hair ran the length of her shoulders, and she was wearing tight clothes, strange for such a cold night. She turned her face, as if she knew he was there watching her, her eyes stayed glued on his—did she know he was there?—the silver moon of the night made her eyes shine a bright blue, it made her so beautiful.

_"Samantha?" he thought, the notion just hitting him at the moment. Sam had hair at shoulder-length, Sam had smooth silky white skin, Sam __always (or most of the time anyway) wore tight sexy clothes, and Sam was about to commit suicide just the same way as he was doing! What was going on? Was that girl on the ledge of the bridge really __his Sam? Or just some look-alike? Or was he going nuts just to see her again? _

Sam, or whoever the girl was, turned away from him, and then he noticed that she threw something small down onto the floor besides her, something metal for sure because it shone in the glowing of the moon and made a small clinking noise as it hit the floor. 

_She's got cuffs…he thought, the she was planning on killing herself the exact same way as he was going to do!_

She jumped.

Brian burst through the trees and over the bushes and screamed, reaching out his arm. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" she cocked her head and looked at him, her eyes widened at the site, but all she did was smile at him, and soon her entire body disappeared as it dove past the bridge…and then…SPLASH!

He sprinted to the bridge, jumping over anything that got in his way. He threw off his jacket, pulled off his T-shirt, and made it for the bridge, ready to jump in and save the girl who reminded him so much of Samantha. _I'll save you_, he said to himself in deep thought. _Don't you worry, I'll save you!_

He was shirtless and almost near the ledge of the bridge, his clean-cut body was flexing at every movement of his sprint, his muscles pumping, straining almost, to get to the girl before she'd drown in the river. He took off his watch and threw it onto the floor as well, and then finally, he was at the ledge, he pushed himself harder, readying himself for the jump over the ledge and then into the river………and………

Jill was sinking deeper and deeper into the river, she was already losing breath and she was just about five to six feet under—just about halfway there, and she was already losing breath! 

_GOD! My lungs are gonna burst!!! But she did nothing to try and stop herself from falling deeper; she couldn't anyways if she even did want to. She was going to suffocate in a mere minute or so._

_SPLASH!_

The cold water of the streaming river embraced his muscled body as he shot into it. Not feeling the slightest bit of chill, he swam down towards the girl who had jumped or fallen into the river. He didn't know the rate of which she was falling at so he couldn't really make out how deep she could've gotten by now.

_But all she has is about tree to five minutes until her last breath! _

He swam down, deep into the surprisingly deep river—twelve feet!—the only thing that was on his mind was to save the girl before she could lose much air. 

He gasped at the sight of something white floating on its way down to the bed of the river. He was almost twelve feet beneath the river himself now, and it'd only been about a minute and a half—well he was after cal-state champion swimmer and diver of '95. 

Brian knew it must've been her, he could also see the glimmering of the handcuffs cuffed around her wrists. Her body seemed limp at the time, as if she was almost near death. Brian had little time to spare. His body shot through the waters faster than he'd ever swum before, now because there was a life at stake, barely hanging on the thread of life. 

Her body limp, her arms afloat, cuffed together, wavering around, lifeless in the still cold waters of the river. She seemed so angelic in there, her hair rising up with the gentle flow of the river, her skin was porcelain, due to the eerie glow of the moon—an air bubble spurt from her mouth, thin-lined and barely open…already down to her last breath of oxygen…

_Jesus Christ! I have to get her back up fast! _

He swam a bit faster, reaching out his arm for hers…

…He made a grab for her two swaying arms, floating around the water, still handcuffed—tightly—and pulled her up and then turned back and started swimming back up towards the surface, where he could just make out the luminous glow of the moon, that full moon, where life is found, shining brightly, reflecting off the radiance of the burning star, the sun…

Life…

That warm embracement of sweet life. That sweet taste in your mouth of ice cream, it can be cold at times, but sweet in all, precious to someone's taste. Bittersweet be the _thing called love in life that made life worth living. Experiencing the first touch of another's body against yours; the soft touch on your lips that made him feel warm on the inside…_

Life…

Life was wonderful and not worth wasting on some girl whom he thought had understood him, and a friend, his _best friend, who had stabbed him in the back. People disgusted him, _now_ at least. Sure he had more _better_ people to hang out with, but still; with what his best friend had done to him, it just made him think how people really were—greedy, selfish, full of conceit, lies, desires (mainly sexual desires), lusts, impatience—his list of adjectives against people could go on for almost ever. _

But then he was holding this girl, almost lifeless girl in his hands, swimming his fastest up towards surface, hoping, against all odds, that she'll be okay. He was so close to breaking the surface, the night sky aglow a glittering silver-blue. 

Life…

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all… he finally broke the surface, he couldn't really tell if the girl was actually blue or not because of the glowing of the moon in the twilight. He stared down into her angelic face, calm and silent, her hair plastered to her face, her lips gone purple (so she _was_ blue), her body slowly but surely warming up, which was a good sign of course. She was simply beautiful and now, that he had a closer look at her, she really resembled Sam.

He paddled himself, with the girl still in his arms, towards the shore, not having to worry of any roaring rapids since the river was calm this fine night. They were nigh shore and reality once again…LIFE…_alone_…

"Don't worry," he whispered to her calmly, his lips trembling a bit. "You'll be okay, as well as the rest of the world…"

Next Chapter: **PARLANCE**


	11. Parlance

**Author's Note:** Well hopefully I didn't take a while to update this time ^_^ Well here it is…my eleventh chapter!

Oh yes…and before you go on reading…I want all of you, newcomers or old friend's…thank you all for considering my story a good read! I thank you all…every individual who spent their time reading this fanfic and at least leaving a nice review…wonderful comments and suggestions from all of you! Thank you very much!!! I really appreciate that! Once again, thank you all for the 60+ reviews! I didn't really expect that much for this story…it's really my first romance/drama fic…but thanx a million for all the support you guys! And I'm really hoping for more reviews from you guys…they really make my day whenever I read them! Well go on and read now…I don't wanna keep you waiting…

One last note…I'm thinking about ending this story sooner than expected…even though I had planned to finish it this last week but couldn't find myself doing it because I still have a bit more to write ^_^ hehehe 

**~Parlance~**

**Alone**

_Being alone is a sad place to be_

_But then again it is my sanctuary_

_Death is contagious_

_That's why I run_

_It would see, so outrageous_

_That hatred is always in continuation_

_But really, it is life_

_Being alone is a sad place to be_

_So I haven't any need_

_To be so worried_

_I haven't the need to worry 'bout_

_What others would think of me_

_'Cause I am who I am_

_I am ME_

            —Me

He lay her down on the wooden bench; softly he did so, so he wouldn't disturb her peaceful state. She was warming up, he felt happy for her. He walked over for his shirt, which was pretty warm, especially for such a cold night like this, and wrapped it around her body, tucking her in. 

She seemed _lost, but he knew exactly how she felt. All was lost for him as well, his entire life, and he was going to end it just as this girl was too, and she was so close to completing her death as well…but these things happen for a reason. _

Brian stared into deep thought, only did he find that he came across the thought: _"What was her reason for wanting to commit suicide?"_

But then again, why do most people decide to commit suicide, or even think about wanting to do it? Because of neglect, loneliness, want, desire—this is what life was mainly made up of…everything the human being is, is what _life_ is..

Humans were greedy, no matter what circumstances; even the most preppy people are greedy, even the poorest and most destitute people can be greedy in their own ways. Humans only wanted _everything they could possibly want or dream of. So really, why not end the human race if they're spinning in an endless cycle of death and poverty and war? _

But then life was worth living to the fullest, that's what, somehow, this girl has taught him in many different perspectives. Life was worth living for the best of the best things that anyone could offer you; like love, the strongest and the absolute best thing anyone could offer another person. So maybe Samantha wasn't the person for him, because things like this would happen soon as well…all things have a reason for their happenings.

"Ungh...ungh…" the girl groaned softly as she slowly awoke from her feat. 

He moved in closer towards her, seeing that her eyes were just now opening. It was still dark of course, and cold as hell, he was freezing his ass off for this girl, but that didn't matter to him, just as long as she was safe.

Jill began to slowly regain consciousness again, slowly opening her eyes, weak from her "misadventure." But now, the question was: Was she dead? If so, death isn't so bad. It can go by so quick without you really noticing it. Was this what the people felt like in Raccoon when they were turned into mindless zombies? Was it as easy as this? Did they really have it that hard? If so, she should have gotten herself bitten ages ago…

_Oh well… she thought. _I guess I might as well see _where_ I am…but it seems so…so…so _cold_…so I must be somewhere _good_, I haven't been that entirely _bad_ have I? Oh for Heaven's sake! Or Hell for that matter…just open your goddamned eyes!__

Brian was beaming down at her, as her half-opened-half-closed eyes widened and letting the brilliant glow of the moon pass through he eyes.

_Oh dear God! I'm somewhere BETTER than Heaven!_

"Hey there," he said tentatively. "You all right there? For a second I thought that you were dead."

"You mean I'm not!" she whispered indulgently under her breath.

"What was that?" the guy asked her. 

"Jeez…what a beautiful face…" she whispered to herself.

He repeated: "What was that?" and then chuckled some bit. "I could say the same for you."

She stared into his misty-blue eyes, noticing a kind and warm-hearted feeling in him somehow. She scanned the rest of him, every bit that she could see at least. He was sitting on the edge of something, and that something was the thing she was laying on. 

As she scanned him, she noticed that he was shirtless and looked like he was sweating an awful lot. His hair was pasted onto his head, dews of water dripped onto her bare skin; they were burning cold—like dried ice cold almost—so he wasn't sweating after all. Well why was he wet then?

Well she wasn't really wondering about that. But what she was wondering about was how magnificent his body was. Seamlessly impossible to be so _perfect_ the way it was shaped. Mountains collided on his chest and front, it was breathtaking almost, arms bulged and a bit twitchy—probably from the cold waters—he wasn't too big and not too small of course, he was lean and finely shaped as she can very much tell. His chin was sort of square, his face not brute-looking nor was it perfect, but he was definitely the looker, especially with those thick brows and wonderful misty-blue eyes, it made him all the more sexier. 

And that voice! That wonderful, soft and mellow voice of his seemed to wisp in and out of her water-logged ears, filling her back with sweet sensitivity. She wanted to giggle but she didn't want to look like a little girl. 

And what's more was that he called her _beautiful _too. Even though he didn't out and out say it but he implied it in the same way she did to him. She began to flush, her body immediately warming up to temperature.

_Wet body—wet hot_ body—I'm here laying down _alive_ next to this gorgeous guy—ALIVE! My God! This guy saved me! Do these things happen for their own reasons? Is there a reason that I'm not yet dead? Could something be telling me that—__

"So are you all right?" he asked her. 

_Oh my God! That voice! She flushed even more; her skin was probably a deep red now, crimson most likely. _

His voice just rolled off his tongue and through her ears, sending the shivers down her spine. It was a nice feeling, yes it was indeed. Her body seemed to have curled itself up in a little ball (not literally) because he asked her once more: "Are you all right? Are you cold, 'cause its freezing here."

She nodded her head slowly, it was cold. _Hold me_, she thought. _Hold me tightly in your strong arms…embrace me with your warm body…_

"I'll go get a blanket from my car then." He said to her, he got up and turned away towards wherever his car was, but then turned back and said to her. "What the hell of I doing? Why don't you just come with me? That'd be the ticket to take!" he said, walking back towards her. 

Just as she was about to get up, he calmly said. "Don't fret yourself by trying to get up, I'll take you there, don't worry."

Not only was he good-looking he was sweet too. She felt as if she could just nibble on him! 

_"That'd be the ticket to take!" _

_What a cute thing to say, she thought as she slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders as he carried her away into a new found glory…possibly a new life._

He was standing in his bathroom, washing up his face. He was thinking about her—_Goddamn it! I forgot to ask her for her name! Oh well, no use on waking her up now—_as he washed his face down with soap, still wondering why she wanted to end her life there, in that river, the _same_ river he was going to end his life in. What rift was wrong in her life?

Really, it was none of his business, but if Fate had pulled the two together then for some reason, he had to know. But did he _really_ believe in all this "Fate" stuff? Or was something just getting to his head? He often questioned this but never found a true meaningful answer. 

"Right," he said to himself. 

"Right what?" 

A small voice said from behind him. He turned back, his face still dripping wet with water, and saw the girl standing in the doorway looking at him. He never got the chance to see her true beauty in the light before now—the night has past and day has set upon them—her skin a milky white, soft and tender was her—

"Excuse me," she said softly, getting back his attention in the direction of her face. "I want to thank you for saving my life back there…even though I was…well…you know…" she paused in mid-sentence and looked down towards the floor. 

"Yeah sure, no prob," he said back to her with a smirk on his face. She seemed so innocent, so _lost. She looked around her early twenties, while he, he was in his late twenties, turning twenty-seven in just three weeks. _

He sighed and stared intently at her and finally said after a moment of silence: "Shall we go into the living room where we can talk? Eh…after I get dressed properly." He said with an even wider grin on his face. 

***

Instead of going into the living, they both went out—Jill was wearing Brian's ex-girlfriend's clothes that she left around—for a cup of coffee at the nearest Starbucks they could find around the neighborhood. And so they did, they did not have to take the car though, they didn't want to after all, they wanted to walk and talk and talk some more when they got there.

"So why did you decide to do it? What made you want to in the first place?" Brian asked her, wanting to get an insight on her thoughts. He was always doing this; he could blame his father for it, who, by all respects, was a shrink, a psychologist. 

She looked back at him, her eyes started to water, but she managed to answer him. "Well," she started, "this is gonna take a while to explain."

"Well throw your best explanation at me, I'm all yours," he said, still having that grin on his face. He looked like a little boy lost in a candy shop, not knowing what he really wanted, and she was the same, lost and not knowing what she really wanted in life. 

"Ok, well…I guess I could say it started not too long ago, but really, _everything _happened about six months ago. Well maybe longer before that, I had started in the S.T.A.R.S. program, that's when I met him, the guy I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, Captain Albert Wesker. He was good-looking, slick voice, nicely built, yeah; he had it all, except for his attitude, which everyone hated him for, but still, we all respected the man for what he was.

"Wesker was not…_everything, he was just a phase because of his position, how much power he had over us all, it made me…forget it…well, I made a lot of friends at the Raccoon Police Department, all who I'm really close to, well…There was one other whom I really wanted to be close to, someone who I cared for very much, his name is Chris Redfield. _

"Chris was, well he was something different, different from the other guys on the S.T.A.R.S. team. He could be rough at times, but gentle the next instance. My female intuitions told me that he was the one; he was everything that I had asked for in a man. I had always wanted to ask him if he really felt the same way about me, but I never found the courage to do so. I mean, I knew that we had feelings for each other, but we just didn't know how to express it in front of each other.

"Well, soon after, we were called in to aid our fellow members, the Bravo team, whose helicopter had crash landed in the Arklay Mountains near a homicidal mansion known as the Spencer Estate."

Jill paused, looking away from Brian and took a sip of her caramel frap. 

"Oh, I heard of that incident, the one in Raccoon City, where the remaining S.T.A.R.S. was blamed for the death of their captain and every one else left in the mansion. But I never really heard much more about it. Did that mansion belong to that corporation…uh…what was it? I can't seem to remember—"

"The Umbrella Incorporate, the psychotic pharmaceutical company that killed nearly millions of innocent lives!" Jill burst into a near-rage but managed to collect herself before she went to far as to jump out of her seat screaming and cursing at Umbrella for all the damage that they've done to hers and her friend's lives. "Well, anyway, Chris and I, and two of our other teammates, Barry and Rebecca, all made it out alive with the help of our pilot, Brad. Soon after Chris and I became closer friends, but we would soon part from each other again, he wanted to take a trip to Europe with Barry and some others while I stayed behind in Raccoon. 

"Well while I was staying in Raccoon, Umbrella broke out once more with their virus, turning almost the entire population of Raccoon into mindless zombies. My life was at stake here, I had to get out of course, and find as many non-zombified citizens and get the hell out, and that's when I also met the mercenary Carlos, another man I trusted and cared for—very much. 

"He was very—well he wasn't very modest, certainly was not a gentleman like Chris, and he definitely wasn't polite, but still, he was _Carlos_ and someone I had mixed feelings about, especially when my mind was still set on Chris at the time.

"So, um, well, there was a little _tiff in this little triangle of mine, and well, I figured I—I just couldn't live with myself now that I've done such a horrible thing to two men that I truly love." Jill concluded with a sip of her frap and drop of tear rolling down her smooth skin._

Brian said nothing to her, not wanting to disturb her "moment of silence." He understood what direction she had headed, the direction that _Marcus _appointed Samantha to look at. A love triangle between the three of them, himself-Marcus-Samantha, and these things weren't so uncommon. And now that he's heard Jill's story, her _choices_ in life, he sees it all too well now. The truth was burning his sight on life again. 

"So what's your story? Why were you there at the park so late last night?" Jill asked him, bringing him out of his short trance. 

"Excuse me? Oh, yes, my story…well…" he paused for a second and then returned to Jill with that same misty-blue stare. "Well, not too long ago, I was in a relationship with someone, her name was Samantha, I often called her Sam, she was truly the love of my life. But there was interference in our relationship. 

"A good friend of mine, and I'm sorry to say that he was my best friend, was this interference in our relationship. He told Samantha lies about me; he told her everything he could conjure up in that poor pathetic mind of his! He destroyed my relationship with Samantha! And even more, he ruined my and his relationship together as friends! 

"So now, Samantha believes whatever Marcus told her, because she knew he and I were very close friends and she also believed him when he said that we tell everything to each other, making his statements more believable. 

"Right then and there, when Samantha said that our relationship that we've shared for such a long duration of our lives was over for good, I didn't what to do with myself. The world seemed to have ended in an instant. So then I figured that I had to end _my world in a clean way. I was thinking about leaving the world just as I had entered it, a bloody mess, but then again, I wanted it to be clean…no grotesque-looking death, I didn't want my mum to see me in that manner…"_

Jill couldn't help but notice it, it was just very noticeable. _Even when he's talking about death he's so polite_… 

"So that's my story," he finished.

_Did I miss something? O dear God…I was too busy…not thinking! Not thinking! Not thinking!_

"How sad…" Jill said, remembering only the part about his girlfriend leaving him. "I'm sorry to say that some people are ignorant and so gullible that they can be deceived so easily. But you know its how some people are, and you can't really change that. They are who they are, be they bitch or be they kind, they themselves."

"You really are a tough cookie. You're really smart too, and beautiful…what a wonderful combination—you're smart, beautiful, and tough…Thank you very much….eh…um…you know, after all this talking we never really introduced ourselves!"

"Jill Valentine," Jill said reaching out her hand to shake his. "And thank you very much for listening to me, I really appreciate it."

"Thank you, too Miss Valentine. You're really the first person I've told this to."

"And I you…"

They stared into each other's eyes, both so mysterious, both so shrouded behind a screen of obscurity…both so warm and caring…

Next Chapter: **REUNION TWO**

Author: Oh wow…it's really late! I stayed up almost my entire night writing this :P oh well! I must be getting some sleep now…testing starts on the 21st of April…damn…


	12. Unexpected

_A/N: _*sighs* Wow…it's been quite a while since I've written or read anything! I think this is the longest I've been away from FF.Net! Sorry about that! _ Actually, the main cause for the delay was that my computer had somehow lost Microsoft Word and I couldn't get to it until I found the CD for it…Well here I am, ready and in gear to do some more writing and reviewing! Oh yeah…I'm very glad that summer has gone and all testing is complete! Now let's continue with this story! Hope you guys'll leave a nice little review at the end, if not this chapter then the next s'il vous plaît! (which hopefully should be up _soon, I promise!)_

**Disclaimer:** None of the original characters from the Resident Evil franchise belong to me. They are rightfully owned by CAPCOM®.

**~UNEXPECTED~**

Rebecca was starting to get worried about Jill now. She had been gone all night…where could she have gone? Well she wasn't going to wait there and find out, that's for sure! 

Rebecca stormed out of her room, down the narrow hallway, into the living walking past Billy, and then stopped at the door. "Where are you going in such a hurry, babe?" Billy asked her, as he sat at the couch watching television. 

She turned back toward him and gave him a simple smile and said honestly, "I'm worried about Jill, Billy. She's not usually out for a day, plus she doesn't have anywhere else to go but here, and he hasn't any money either, she doesn't get her check till tomorrow.  So I'm going out to look for her."

"Have you tried calling her cell?"

"The first thing I did, but she left her cell phone in her bedroom." Rebecca sighed. "What if she's hurt somewhere, Billy? Somewhere where no one can help her but us? What if," she choked at even the thought of it. "What if Umbrella suddenly risen back to power and took her as their hostage and inject her with some disgusting virus or hurt her in some other ways for their own pleasure?! What if she _was _kidnapped and is in some psycho's house right now begging for him to let her go? Billy, what if…"

"Calm down, 'Becca, _calm down_. Wherever Jill is I'm sure she's all right, she's a strong woman, just like you, so don't worry, babe. You're so pessimistic nowadays, why, 'Becca?" Billy got up from the couch and walked up to his fiancée and took her by the hand. "You have nothing to be worried about, Jill's who she is, she's a grown woman, and I think she'd much appreciate it if she's treated like one."

"I know," Rebecca responded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But she's my best friend; I can't stand it if she's hurt in any way, Billy! I can't lose Jill to some perverted psycho who wants nothing but sex! Jill was my first true friend since I transferred to the S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon," she held back the tears for long enough, just thinking about Raccoon broke through her "shield" to let the tears flow on down her soft cheeks. "Jill's like a sister to me, Billy. Ever since that incident in Raccoon we had gotten to known each other…I can't lose her, I just can't. Please Billy, tell me she's okay, tell me she's still out there, alive and well and safe…somewhere safe…please…can't lose her…I can't…" she repeated those last two words over and over again, pouring her tears in Billy's arms. That's why she loved the guy; always there by her side, she knew she always had a shoulder to cry on, if not Jill. "I love you, Billy." She said under her breath, although loud enough for Billy to catch it.

"I love you too, babe, Rebecca. I love you too." Billy held her tightly in his arm, letting her cry on his shirt was okay with him; it always was when it was Rebecca. He couldn't really bare to see her cry like this because her best friend wasn't home for just one night. 

Jill Valentine, the woman between two men, was still sitting at the metal-meshed table with the caring and sensitive Brian Williams. The two together were both drinking their espressos and chatting about their own lives as ruthless teenagers, they were becoming better _friends_.

"Were you really, Brian?" Jill asked with much astonishment when she heard that he was blamed for a mace attack on students at his high school, only because he was caught holding the spray in his hands.

"Yes I was, they put me to jail for that, I believe I served about a year and half or less. So you used to work in the police force, eh?" he asked her, cock-eyed. 

"Uh, if you consider the S.T.A.R.S. organization a 'police force,' then yes. But we were more of an operative organization, working under the heads of the entire organization that were under the nation's power, but not entirely. We soon found that seventy-five percent of the organization belonged to the cynical Umbrella Inc. and that they had planned to carry out a totally horrific plan to overrun the nation and soon the world!" Jill said softly, repeating her memories of the Paris Takedown that had occurred not too long ago. 

Brian laughed at the hearing of such words, they sounded so farfetched and moronic, he wondered what great imagination this girl had. "You are the dill pickle, Jill Valentine." He said, still chuckling. "Taking down an entire corporation with maniacal bio-weapons with mere guns seems a bit farfetched to me."

"But you believed me before!"

"Because I was half awake!" he said, still chuckling.

"You loser," Jill said playfully, throwing a bundle of straw wrappings at his face. 

Jill seemed to be having a lot of fun with Brian, he was really sweet. She felt that they had a bond between each other, not a boyfriend-girlfriend bond, but a sort of brother-sister bond. It was nice, since; after all, she was the only sibling in her family. This relationship was nice to have; now she had a male friend to turn to, if not Rebecca, but she never doubted Rebecca for not being there whenever she needed her, in fact she was _always_ around. _Rebecca_, she thought amiably, _Please don't be…worrying about me…_ She suddenly remembered something that should not be, that she only wished she could have fixed right away, but instead she was here sitting at a table with a cup of espresso with her newfound friend.

"I've never been out overnight before," Jill whispered.

"What was that?" Brian asked her.

Jill's face seemed stern now; the color from her seemed to have suddenly drained away. "Rebecca _must_ be worried now, then. I can't have her worrying for me, especially nowadays!" Jill immediately got up from the table and demanded Brian for the car keys. "I'm sorry for being so abrupt, Brian, but I need to get back to…_my car!_" She just remembered, the suicide note never really left her car and the car was still in the park parked just near the _bridge! "Oh, dear God!" She turned back toward reality and faced Brian again and asked fort he car keys once again._

"All right, but I'm driving. I can't have you driving while you're all distraught about your friend." He said, while getting up and out of his chair and soon made his way toward his car. He handed her the keys first. "Here, get in the car, I still have to pay for these drinks, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Brian, for caring about me like this." Jill walked over to his car, rounded it and unlocked the car, entering through the driver's side. Brian had just turned his back to enter the coffee shop to pay for the drinks. "What a sweet guy," she said to herself. "Sorry for leaving you like this, Brian. But I've wasted enough time as it is, I have to get to the park before anyone finds that note…" she started the car, revved it a bit and waited for the traffic to subside and made her way out and through the street, just when Brian had exited the shop and saw her zoom off.

"Jill," he said, looking a bit ashamed and sorry. "Great, now how am I going to get to work?!"

A passerby had been strolling through Goldenrod Park; it was her daily thing to do, just stroll through the park, enjoying the beautiful scenery of coming Christmas. _Christmas is so near, she thought to herself, _Emma's going to experience her first ever Christmas, Rupert's going to be surprised about the amount of presents he's receiving from Santa Clause this year, and Marie, my sweet daughter, will watch upon her children with much love from above. God bless her soul! Poor husband has to care for the children alone these days.__

Her daughter, Marie, was killed in a freak accident in a small town in Pennsylvania not too long ago called _Raccoon__City. No one was spared during the mysterious __explosion of the city, all bodies simply reduced to dust in the wind. It was horrible; the only thing found that seemed to have once been alive was a mass of boiling meat found near a water treatment facility. She had read all of this in the newspaper, naturally a story this big would be spread nationwide, maybe even globally—an entire city destroyed like that._

_Hmm…what's this now? She had wondered onto the Goldenrod Bridge, finding, to her surprise, a parked car near it. The door seemed to be set ajar a bit, she walked over toward the car and noticed that a woman's purse was still inside, and next to it was an assortment of cluttered objects—bits of paper, receipts, cases of some sort, and other miscellaneous objects. Of course, being the busybody that she is, and a "good citizen" she looked around to see if anyone was coming and then opened the door a bit more. First she reached for a piece of paper found set on top of the dashboard. She read the letter to herself: "_'Life isn't easy, as I can tell…Loving two men is like living in hell…I'm sorry for the confusion, and all that I've done…I promise that once this is over…All's right in this hellish world of yours…Jillian Valentine…daughter of master thief Dick Valentine and daughter of kind-hearted florist Beatrice Monroe Valentine………'_" Gertrude looked up and away from the piece of note and stared into empty space. _This was a sort of suicide note_, she thought. "This poor woman was troubled somehow…Jill Valentine…"_

She placed the note back on the dashboard and then reached for the purse to find out some more information about this Jill Valentine person. She brought out, from the purse, a wallet-type pouch and found inside it several credit cards and ID cards. The first ID card she found was her driver's license, stating that she was Jillian Valentine. She flipped over to another ID card; this one came as a surprise to her, a "S.T.A.R.S. Raccoon City Police Department" ID card. This woman must've escaped the city before its final hours!

Gertrude had produced a cellular phone from the pits of her own purse and dialed three very distinct numbers: 9-1-1. Soon after reporting her finding to the police, Gertrude had found an address book in Jill's purse and immediately dialed the first number that she saw scribbled on the first page, Rebecca Chambers.

"Hello, is this Miss Rebecca Chambers?" Gertrude asked in a calm and stern voice. "Why hello there, Miss, Chambers, um, I have seem to have stumbled upon a quite crucial finding of someone you might know," she said, lowering her voice quite a bit, she continued, "The belongings of my findings seem to belong to a woman by the name—"

"Jill Valentine, how could you?"

Claire looked at her brother, a bit concerned. He had been repeating those very words for quite some time now. She didn't think he was quite fit to be driving in such a state, she tried to point this out to him but he wouldn't listen to her, he wouldn't even listen to Barry. 

"Jill Valentine, how could you?" he said bitterly, as though a serge of anger was about to erupt from inside of him. 

The three of them were back on their flight back to Japan; they were still on their business trip around there. Chris was sitting in between Claire and Barry, staring at the back of a balding man's head.

"Will you stop complaining about Jill already?! God! You're talking like you actually _loved_ her, you know that?" Claire snapped at him, along with smacking him on the head as though trying to bring him back into reality. "She did something wrong, something horribly wrong, and now you just gotta try and forget about it, there are still plenty of girls out there who'll go out with you and not do _that_."

_Love? Chris thought, ignoring the rest of Claire's nagging. _I dunno…Do I…Am I…Really…Do I really…_LOVE?_...__

"Chris?" Claire waved a hand in front of her brother's out-in-space face. "Chris? Are you feeling okay? You aren't lookin' too good right now, Chris? Are you—"

"I'm fine, Claire!" Chris exclaimed, he was a little annoyed by his younger sister's nagging. He sighed, apologized for yelling at his sister, even if it was just one little thing; he was just being bothered by something else on his mind at the moment, a certain someone, to be precise.

"Welcome to Tokyo…"

"Ah, finally, we're here!" Barry said, stretching out his arms after getting off the plane. "You know, Claire, they should still have that—"

"You're on, old man!" Claire said, suddenly sprinting off in one direction, toward the arcade, no doubt. Those two were always competing against each other in DDR; he just couldn't get how those two liked that game so much.

"Yeah, they make me wonder sometime," Chris shrugged and scratched his head and walked toward the arcade, after getting what little luggage they had first, of course. 

"You're gonna die, Barry Burton!" Claire screamed as she danced around the metal pad, getting almost every step as a "perfect." Barry on the other hand wasn't doing so hot, he was starting to get "greats" and "goods" and even a few "boos" here and there, but he still looked like he was having some fun. These times, the times when Barry and Claire faced each other off during a game of DDR, were probably the only times he really saw them this happy. It was still a recovering stage for them all, after the many losses and gains during their espionages…

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

"Huh?—Oh!" Chris had barely noticed that it was his own cell phone that had begun to ring. He withdrew it from his pockets and picked up; the call had a little bad reception. "Hello, this is Chris sp—"

"Chris! Jill's gone! She's gone and commit—"

"Suicide?!" Claire exclaimed as Chris explained to both Barry and Claire what Rebecca had told them. "Why would she go and do something as stupid as that? Well, we can't leave right now, I need some—I need some _sleep…" Claire gave a great yawn and outstretched her arms in the usual fashion. _

"Are you sure you heard 'Becca right, Chris? I mean, Jill ain't ever gonna just go out and do something like that." Barry said, putting a gentle touch on Chris' shoulder. "You all right, Chris?"

"Y-yeah, Barry…Well, I think we are going to have to catch tomorrow's flight back to California…"

"Why _pay_ for a flight, haven't you already wasted enough money trying to get back into Japan anyway? Let the Exeter S.T.A.R.S. help you there,"

British accent. _No way…_ Chris thought, _can it really be him? David?_

"David?" Claire said, walking past Chris and up to a cloaked man.

The man chuckled and smiled. His eyes were shadowed by the brim of the hat, but that accent was not forgettable, not at all. 

"Hmm, well we haven't much time for the small talk, people. I hear you all need a ride back into California, is that right?" they simply nodded, his shadowy figure—his cloak, well more like a trench coat, and porkpie hat reminded them like someone else.

"Y'know, if I didn't know better I'd've thought you were that Trent guy," Claire said, reaching up to the brim of his hat and stripping it from him. 

"Really?" David chuckled, "Well I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult, but nonetheless, thank you—er—I think…well c'mon people, there's a jet waiting for _me_ at the dock near Kyoto, and well I'm heading back to the Ground Zero, so…"

"Thanks, David." Chris murmured, picking up his baggage and gave the man a little smile for comfort.

It had been an hour since Jill left the coffee shop, and still she didn't manage to locate the park, yet. How could she have lost her way? Well, then again, she's never been down on this side of the city before, she'd always stayed at the west end of the city, nearer to the beaches and _the_ pier.

"Oh my God!" Jill exclaimed, banging her hand on the dashboard. "Where the _fuck am I?" she screamed in pure frustration. "Oh jeez, why didn't I think of this earlier?!" She could go back to the west end and then find her way around from there; she could retrace her path and end back at the coffee shop and then go from there. She was sure enough that she could at least get back to the west end from there, if not; she'd consider herself a horrible navigator. _

"Baker," she read off the next street name that she would take back to the coffee shop, which should still be open considering she's only been gone for about an hour. "Cedar—Lemon—Cyprus—Arcadia…" She kept on making either left or right turns here or there, slowly losing patience with herself, someone would have most likely discovered her car by now, along with the suicide note on top of the dashboard and would have most likely called the police, who would be searching fro her "lost" body now.

She groaned in grief, how could she have ever thought of doing such a heinous thing to herself? She still had _something_ going for her, which has yet to be discovered. 

Jill was just about to give up on her search for the park but then she heard the roaring sirens of police cars speeding right behind her. She pulled over onto the right side of the lane to let them pass by her when she suddenly realized that they must be heading to the west end, which is where, obviously, she was heading. But she couldn't imagine why they'd be heading that way, the west end hardly ever had any crimes happening, it was the peaceful end. The last time she recalled ever having seeing a policeman in the west end was when a woman was threatening to jump off the top of a nineteen-story building near Jill's apartment. 

"God, how many units are they going to be sending?" She said after seeing the fifth car speed past hers. The thought that they were going to the scene of Goldenrod Park, the supposed scene of where she committed suicide, but she was going to follow them anyway because they were after all heading toward the west end. 

Once she was in a more familiar location Jill found it very easy to navigate around. _Why bother going to the park at all? I could just go home…yeah, that's right, go home…tell 'Becca everything's going to be all right and that I'm not dead…yea…not dead…tell 'Becca and everyone else, not dead, and not to worry…mustn't worry at all…_

This new plan seemed to be better than having to drive all the way to the park. Rebecca would most likely be home right now. _She's just got to be…_

Jill was just now running up the flight of stairs, wanting to show them, if they _did find out, that she was still alive. But if they hadn't, then she could act as if nothing has happened at all. _

She took her key from within her pocket and unlocked the door, hesitating a little because she was worried that Rebecca would be worrying. She placed her hand on top of the knob and turned it, then slightly pushed open the door, as if not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the building. 

"Hello," she said rather hoarsely. "Hello," she repeated, "is anyone home? Rebecca? Billy?" she pushed past the door and entered the living room. "Rebecca?" Jill called down though the hall, hoping that she was in her room.

This was strange, Rebecca was usually home around this time, this was not like her at all, Billy too. Where could they have gone at such a time? _Eh, they probably went out to dinner or something…they deserve a time to themselves; they shouldn't have to worry about me at all…_

Jill walked over to the phone placed on the wall near the entrance to the open kitchen. She picked up the receiver and dialed a number she just picked up the night before. "Pick up, Brian,"—_ring, ring! Ring, ring!_—"Brian! Oh, jeez, hey…no, no one's here, why? Oh, okay…well I think you have every right to be mad at me…you're not? Okay then, you can come over to pick up your car, it's still in the street, I have the keys with me, so you could come up to get it…no, no one's home, I already told you, why would you—okay, bye. See you then."

She wondered now, why had Brian asked her if anyone was home. What did it matter to him if anyone was home or not? 

Brian arrived there in less than fifteen minutes. She could just hear his footsteps climbing the steps now, she held his keys in her hands, and still, no one was home. Where could they all be now? 

Jill heard the knock on the door, although she knew it was Brian, she couldn't help but feel the want to see a more familiar face that she's known for many a year. "Come in," she said lethargically. Brian opened the door and entered, face agleam and beaming at her. Jill had changed into something more comfortable since her arrival home; Brian had taken much notice of this. 

"Uh, glad you like my shirt,, Brian," Jill said warily as she caught him staring at her breasts—there was no way that he'd be interested in the word _"Biohazardous" displayed on her shirt. _

"Uh, yeah…hehe, I wasn't…really, it wasn't like I was…don't think that I was…'cause I wasn't…"

This was pathetic, he was stuttering like a little boy. She had much respect for him before this; he was like a normal sweet gentleman before now. _Now, though, he was cowering because he was caught eyeing her breasts._

"Well, here are your keys, Brian. I'll see you some other time…" Jill said, holding out his keys right in front of his face.

Brian stared at her blankly. He couldn't believe her; she was just blowing him off like this! This was just absurd. She shouldn't treat him like this. He fumbled, straightened up and quickly said: "Uh, c-can I have a cup of coffee before I leave, it's, er, pretty cold outside you know."

They exchanged stagnant stares for a moment then she finally answered. "Yeah, sure, sorry if I sounded so rude, it's just that,"—she walked over to the kitchen—"this really isn't the _best_ time to have someone over, especially a guy. You know, neighbors will start to wonder, I don't doubt one bit that news about me hasn't spread throughout the building. Well, you might as well take a seat there. It's gonna take a few minutes to warm up the water." 

He walked over to the dining table and pulled out a wood cushioned chair and sat himself down. He looked over into the kitchen, having able to get quite a good glance at Jill's physique, especially in her slightly oversized pajamas—well, that's what they looked like to him. 

She just sported the slightly oversized long-sleeved shirt that barely went past her waistline, and then underneath that, she was wearing what looked like short spandex, blue in color, nice and tight.

"All right, now, you just gotta wait a few more minutes, 'kay?" she said, looking toward him, luckily he turned away in time before she could see that he was staring at her again. He just looked back toward her and gave her a small nod to show her that he understood, he didn't really want coffee, he really wanted something else—something much better tasting than just coffee. 

"Uh, Jill…can, can I go and change somewhere? Oh no, it's not _that, it's just that I'm going out tonight and I want to look flashy."_

_Nice one, he thought to himself as he got up from the chair._

"Well, I guess you could use the bathroom, it's just down the hall and to your left. Where're your clothes?"

She looked down at him in suspicion; he didn't really seem like himself right now. He seemed _normal_ only a few hours ago, what could be causing him in acting this way?

Brian looked at her for just a second and then turned and walked down the hallway. _Damn, he thought, __I was expecting her to tell me to go to her room, but then girls don't really want guys in their rooms, do they? Whatever, I guess the bathroom'll do…_

Jill had just poured coffee into two mugs and set them down on coaster on the coffee table in the living room. She threw herself onto the soft cushiony couch, closing her eyes for some rest. She sorely needed a good rest after this entire ordeal; how she could relax in such a tense time she did not really know.

"Jill!" she heard Brian call from within the bathroom, his voice reverberating off the cavernous bathroom walls and into the hall and to her ears. "Can you come here real quickly? I need your opinion."

Jill stumbled up, first dropping to the floor from the edge of the couch—"Ouch,"—then got up and walked down the hall. She made her way up to the end of the hall where the bathroom door was left open and light flooded out into the darkening hall.

"What is it?" she asked as she entered the bathroom. 

There he was, tall, lean and handsome guy standing right before her, holding a plaid button-down shirt in one hand and a metallic ice-blue in the other; and he wasn't wearing at all but his boxer briefs! "Can you come here, for a bit, to see which shirt looks better on me?"

Jill said nothing; she just walked up to him and scanned him from toe to head, stopping at his chest for a moment.

"Jill," he said softly as he took a step closer to her.

"Uh…Brian, can you just put on the shirt…" Jill said hesitantly as Brian got a bit too close for comfort. But he didn't stop his advancing on her, and she, being the idiot that she was, stood there and did nothing. She didn't want what she was thinking to happen but she couldn't find it in her to tell him to just _back off._

Brian brushed up against her now, her breasts pressed against his chest. He slightly pushed her back up against the cabinet and sort of pinned her there. His right arm groped on to her left and his left arm was pressed against the cabinet. 

He moved his head closer to hers, his lips wanting that soft touch of hers to be placed on his, but she was resisting. She turned her head and said something weakly to him.

"Brian, what the _hell_ are you doing?" her head was still turned the other way. "Let go of me, Brian! Let go of me _now!"_

This had no avail on him, he did not listen to her, he merely drowned out her yells of resistance, and for some reason, and this made it more fun for him. Holding this beautiful woman against her will was _riveting_.

He removed his right arm's grasp from hers and then turned her head with it, facing his. 

"Brian, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?! You have no right to be here!"

"But Jill, you invited me here," Brian said calmly through his smiling teeth. 

"Brian! _Please!_ You're starting to hurt my arm!" Jill struggled to get out of his grasp but his grip was far too strong for her. "Goddammit—Brian! Why are you—?"

"Why? Because you never even asked me out on a single date! You never said anything of the sort to me! So now you've provoked me to do this!"

"_I provoked you?! What the __fuck are you talking about! We only met last—" Jill let out a small gasp of air, Brian now had his hand around Jill's throat. The only words that she could manage to breathe out of her gasping mouth were: _"Fuck—you."__

"Don't worry," Brian said, still through a wide grin smeared across his face. "I _will!" Brian then laid his lips upon hers, with her mouth still open and gasping for air he forced his tongue through. _

He moved away from her lips for a moment and calmly said, "Jill, dear, stop resisting," he let go of her throat, "you know you truly want me. Those other guys aren't like me."

"Listen to yourself," Jill spat out as she was finally able to breathe a full breath of air. "You're no different from any other _dog_! All you want from me is _fucking_ sex! You're just another—"

Brian once again wrapped his hand around Jill's throat and spat out at her, this time his smile was wiped away from his face and replaced by his gritted teeth. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that you _bitch_! I'm the fucking man in this _relationship_!"

"What?!" she gasped, still trying to catch every breath of air she could. Brian let go of her once more, just to hear what she had to say. "What relationship are you talking about?! I don't see you as anything more than a friend! You were a brother-figure to me! Goddammit, Brian! Let me go! So it _is true then! Samantha left you for a very good reason! Dammit! BRIAN!"_

  


  
A/N: The next chapter is in the works as you read this. Please be patient with me, and sorry for the delay of this chapter. Well, hope you guys read on.


	13. Saviour

_Author's Note: Talk about hiatus…Sorry you guys. My original copy of all of my work for this story (meaning chapters thirteen and beyond) was deleted from my computer when it crashed last year. Then I decided to give up on _Jill's Choices_ because of the workload. I hope you all will enjoy this. Thanks, you guys, for anyone still reading this ancient work of mine! Keep reading and reviewing!_ :_ Oh, and by the way, this storyis stopping here it's not completed__and then I roll out the REVISITED VERSION, which is the same story just written a lot better._

This isn't my most polished chapter, but here it is anyway…please be cautious that this chapter ends quite abruptly, and I apologise for that. It's just because I'm so anxious to start the revision, which I am currently working on. Thanks.

**SAVIOUR**

Brian's strong grip on Jill's throat and wrists was too much for Jill alone to handle. He had pinned her onto the floor, his heavy, muscled body mass on top of her. His eyes were filled with lust, his evil grin seemed to be peering into her thoughts, and his strength seemed to feed on her fear.

"Brian!" Jill cried out, trying to wriggle herself free from beneath Brian. "Dammit Brian!" she tried with all her strength to throw off the behemoth of a man but he would not budge. She cried out more, calling for the nonexistent help that would come to her aid. She felt a stream of tears burst from her eyes as her mouth hung agape in agony and dread.

As she was struggling to free herself, Brian let go of her throat and reached down for his pants, attempting to reach into his briefs so that he would be able to enjoy Jill's body in its fine entirety. He reached inside for his member that grew rapidly behind his tightening briefs. He then managed to pull his manhood through the opening of the briefs and out into the open. At this sight Jill began to struggle harder but to no avail.

Brian then gripped on to Jill's spandex shorts and began to tug at them. Jill let out another squeal and cry, which only excited him even more.

"C'mon," he said to her calmly. "It's only going to hurt a bit. After a few minutes it'll be like riding on clouds. Just relax and enjoy the moment, Jill. You know you want this." He tugged harder at her shorts, but then, instead, began to probe beneath her shirt.

He caressed her body, running his fingers along the fine lines of her breasts, and then began to grope them in his enjoyment. Her round breasts felt warm in his strong grip.

He pulled his hand from under her shirt and forced that off of her instead, quickly letting go of her wrists to pull it off then grabbed them back in his strong grip. And there she was, bare-chested and breathing heavily, almost exhausted. But he wouldn't let her tire out just yet, not until he was finished with her.

Jill was panicking, worried for her life and her well-being. Brian was completely violating her and no doubt intended on raping her, as well. She couldn't allow that to happen—she wouldn't! But no matter how hard she struggled to free herself it seemed as if Brian only put more weight on her.

But then, just as she thought her life was over, she heard a man's voice coming from the distance, calling her name.

"Jill!" he called out. "Jill!" he repeated, with every call his voice became more and more distinct. Could it be?

He went flying up the stairwell until he reached the designated apartment. He stopped for a moment in front of the door, almost hesitating to go in, but it was then that he heard a woman scream for help.

"Jill!" he cried out. "Jill!" he went for the doorknob and tried turning it but it was locked! He wriggled it harder in hope of jogging it open but to no avail. So it was then that he began ramming the door with his shoulder until he could break it open.

_BAM! BAM! _He paused for a second, then resumed. _BAM! BAM!_

"Jill!" he called out. "I'm coming!"

_BAM! CRASH!_

The wooden door splintered at the hinges and where the lock was. One more ram and the door would be open.

_BAM! CRASH!_

The door crashed open and immediately fell onto the wooden floor of the apartment. He ran into the apartment, following the yelps for help. He had to help Jill, he wouldn't allow her to be hurt another second!

"Jill? _Jill!_" he ran down the hall where he saw shadows struggling in one of the rooms. When he reached the room and witnessed the happenings of it he reacted to first instincts—

"CHRIS!" Jill cried out.

Chris stood not one second in the doorway. He immediately tackled Brian off of Jill and began punching him in the sides but Brian did not give up without a fight. He returned punches delivering them to Chris's pretty boy face and trimmed body. The two brawled on the floor, ripping at each other's muscled bodies.

Jill froze there in shock, but then, almost automatically, got up off the ground and ran for the phone in the hallway. She picked up the receiver and dialled the operator to phone in the police.

As soon as she was connected to the police, she screamed into the receiver: "There's a man in my house who's trying to assault me! Please hurry!"

She let out a scream of fright as she saw bodies fly past her, crashing against the wall. The colliding bodies twisted and writhed, snapping at each other's throats, grunting and punching and kicking and screaming—their eyes glinted with fury.

Only a few minutes had past by before Jill heard the bleating sounds of sirens of the San Diego Police Department zooming down her street. Next she heard the screeching of rubber on cement, then the voices of several strong men, all making their way up to Jill's complex.

There was a sudden rumble of bodies raging through the doorway, immediately finding their target and ripped at the two beasts clawing each other on the hardwood floor. For a second there was a grappling of six bodies wrestling each other down.

It was only ten minutes into the brawl that Brian was ripped from Chris by two massive police officers, drenched in his own perspiration and his eyes and veins still bulging and pulsating with fiery rage.

With the two officers holding on to him, Brian roared, "Bitch! You're just gonna fuck him and leave again!" He then turned his attention to Chris. "She doesn't love you. She's a fuckin' whore! All she wants is sex!" And with that final note, the officers took the still raging Brian out of the apartment, leaving Jill and Chris with the remaining officer to make their report.

Jill recounted the incident with Brian, barely holding back the tears that edged the brim of her eyelids. After she had fallen onto Chris' shoulder and began sobbing. She was exhausted and glad that Chris had come to her. All she needed now was a friend to cling to so that she can assure to herself that she isn't alone in the world.

_Chris_, she thought sobbingly in her mind.


End file.
